


The Tenth Circle of Hell

by WaitingForTheDay



Series: The Tenth Circle of Hell [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Background Destiel, Gabe is such a helpful brother, Gabriel ships Samifer, Ignoring canon ages because I can, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Luci's a teeny bit depressed, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sam doesn't know when to shut up, not graphic though, protective!lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheDay/pseuds/WaitingForTheDay
Summary: Sam's a new student, and Lucifer's an arrogant asshole. Just to piss Lucifer off, Sam picks him as a partner on an English assignment for Dante's Inferno. But then Sam starts falling for this arrogant asshole. And Lucifer's already fallen for him.Authors: Garter & ChrisDisponible en español gracias a lbp981: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670693/chapters/44277760





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [The Tenth Circle of Hell (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670693) by [lbp98l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l)



> Okay, so sometimes I'll update three times in two days. Sometimes I'll update once in a week. But I promise promise PROMISE I will not abandon this work til it's done.

It definitely wasn’t the first time Sam had to start his life over in a new school. But it was certainly the most daunting. He’d seen enough high school movies to know that no one was going to like him, especially since it was already the middle of the school year.

“You’re in the same school as me now, Sammy, so don’t embarrass me, ‘kay?” Dean slapped his little brother on the shoulder, oblivious to his fears.

“Yeah.” Sam didn’t even bother with the don’t-call-me-Sammy thing. He had other things to worry about. “Dean?”

“Yes?”

“How do I do this?” Sam swallowed. Dean always seemed to fit in, no matter where they were. Sam wished he had the same confidence.

“Just… go up to someone and introduce yourself,” Dean said. “Like this.” He walked up to a boy with striking blue eyes and stuck his hand out. “Yo,” he said. “I’m Dean. I’m new.”

The boy blinked in surprise before slowly shaking Dean’s hand. “Hello, Dean,” he said. “I’m Castiel. Nice to meet you.”

“That’s my brother Sam,” Dean said, nodding in Sam’s direction. Castiel nodded a hello, and then Sam was forgotten completely as the new friends walked off together.

Sam sighed. Screw making friends. Maybe it would just be better to focus on his grades. He walked to his first period class, somehow not getting lost, and stood in the corner. He didn’t want to sit until he knew where everyone else was. He didn’t want to accidentally take someone’s seat.

One boy took notice of Sam and tapped his shoulder, causing him to almost scream in surprise. That would’ve been a nice first impression, wouldn’t it? Somehow, Sam managed to say “Hi, do you need something?”

“No,” the boy said, “but I think you do. I’m Kevin. You must be new.”

“Yeah, I am. I’m Sam.”

“You look like you don’t know where you are.”

Sam smiled. “Oh, I’m just waiting for a seat. I don’t wanna just take one, I’m not trying to not piss anyone off.”

“You can sit next to me, up front,” Kevin offered. “No one really sits up front for some reason.”

“Thanks,” Sam said gratefully. He followed Kevin to a seat and sat in it. “Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah,” Kevin said.

“I don’t even know what class this is. I literally only have room numbers on my schedule.”

Kevin laughed. “Well, take a look around and guess.”

Sam glanced around the room. All he saw was a bunch of Star Trek posters and band logos. “It looks like we’re in a teenager’s bedroom,” Sam said.

Kevin laughed again. “Okay, maybe don’t look at the décor. Look at the white board.”

Sam did. In big letters were the words “AP Computer Science”. Sam felt his face flush. “Well, I’m a fucking idiot,” he admitted. “Don’t know how I’m in advanced placement.”

Kevin grinned. “It’s okay,” he said. “Everyone’s dumb sometimes.”

Sam wanted to respond, but a red-haired girl entered the room and said, “Good morning, bitches.”

“That’s Miss Bradbury,” Kevin whispered.

“That’s a teacher?” Sam asked, incredulous. She looked more like a teenager who just got back from Hot Topic.

“Tran, you got something to say?” Miss Bradbury looked at Kevin.

“Yes, actually,” Kevin said. “We have a new kid.” He pointed at Sam, who suddenly felt dozens of eyes on him.

“You must be Sam Winchester,” Miss Bradbury smiled. “I’m Miss Bradbury. Welcome to the future.”

“Um, thanks,” Sam mumbled. He didn’t like attention like Dean did. Luckily, Miss Bradbury went straight to the lesson. It seemed like the class was in the middle of a project, so Sam mostly just sat and took notes.

“What class next?” Kevin asked him when the bell rang.

“Room 207,” Sam replied.

“Oh, you have English,” the boy responded. “I’ll walk you there, if you like.”

“Thanks,” Sam smiled.

They were almost there when someone shouted Kevin’s name. “Fuck,” Kevin muttered, turning around.

“Good morning, Kevin. Who’s your friend?” A British boy asked, smirking. He was wearing clothes that were way too formal for school, and he had a mean glint in his eye. Sam immediately went on defense, putting up a wall in his mind.

“None of your business,” Kevin replied. “I’m walking him to class, if you don’t mind.”

“Come on, Kevin, no need to be so rude,” the Brit said. He held his hand out to Sam. “Crowley.”

Sam shook the hand. “Sam,” he said cautiously. “I’m new.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Crowley snorted. “Kevin, dear, I think I’ll walk Sam to his class from here.”

“No you won’t,” Kevin said immediately.

Crowley started to argue, but a new voice called out, “Crowley! Get your ass over here!”

The Brit made a low growling noise and turned around. “Lucifer, I’m trying to greet a new student.”

Sam looked at this new person pushing through the sea of people, a blonde kid with a leather jacket and a couple piercings. Was his name really Lucifer?

The boy stopped in front of Sam and smirked, sending a chill down Sam’s spine. “New kid,” he said, interested. “Name?”

“Sam,” Crowley said.

Lucifer whirled on him with piercing eyes. “Did I ask you?” he said sharply, and Crowley shrank back. “Didn’t fucking think so.” He looked back at Sam. “Name.”

“S-Sam,” Sam responded. He glanced at Kevin, who was looking at the floor. “Winchester.”

“Nice to meet you,” Lucifer smiled like a predator, baring sharpened teeth. “Don’t know if Tran here has told you, but I’m kind of king here. You a senior?”

“Junior,” Sam said, “but I skipped a couple grades. I’m fifteen, almost sixteen.”

“You’re young. Bet you have plans for the future.”

Sam nodded. “I need to get to class,” he said, “and you’re scaring Kevin.”

“I’m not scared,” Kevin muttered.

“Class, right,” Lucifer laughed. “You go then. I’ll see you around.”

Sam nodded and practically fled to his next class. “Stay away from him” was the only thing Kevin had to say before leaving. Sam entered his classroom and saw that the only empty seat was next to Lucifer.

Wait, how’d he get here so fast?

Sam slid into the seat, ignoring the confused look he was given by the boy beside him. “You’re in this class?” Lucifer asked. When Sam didn’t answer, he slammed a fist on the desk. The room went silent. “I said, you’re in this class?” Lucifer repeated.

Sam glanced up. “Yeah,” he said. “Got a problem?” A few people gasped, but Sam wasn’t afraid of this kid. At most, he was a wannabe punk with anger issues.

“No,” Lucifer said coolly, “but this is a class for seniors. You’re a junior. Unless you lied to me?”

“I didn’t lie,” Sam said, equally level. “I’m just advanced, I guess. I have a brain.”

“Are you saying I don’t?”

“I literally never said that,” Sam said. “Quit trying to pick a fight. You wanna fight me, we do it outside of school.”

Again with the fearful responses from the class. Someone even said “Oh, shit.”

“You really wanna fight me?” Lucifer asked, low and dangerous.

“Sure,” Sam said. “If that’ll make you feel better about yourself.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. “I’ll give you one chance to take that back,” he said. “You do not want to get on my bad side, trust me.”

Sam shrugged. “Okay. I take it back.” He said this as if it didn’t matter, which clearly pissed Lucifer off even more.

Just then, the teacher entered, a man in a baseball cap. “Sorry I’m late,” he said. “Good morning, class.” His eyes fell on Sam. “You the new kid?”

“Yes,” Sam said. “Sam Winchester.”

“Piece of shit is what you are,” Lucifer muttered.

The teacher raised an eyebrow. “You have something to add, Mr. Novak?”

“Lots of things,” Lucifer said, “but you’ll send me to the principal if I say them.”

“Then keep it in your head,” the teacher said curtly. He looked back at Sam. “Welcome, Mr. Winchester. I’m Mr. Singer. I hope you don’t find this class too challenging.”

“Thanks,” Sam said.

“We’re just about to start a project on Dante’s Inferno,” Mr. Singer continued. “You work with a partner. Sam, since you’re the new student, you can choose first. Who would you like to work with?”

An idea tugged at Sam’s mind, and he smirked. “I’d like to work with Lucifer,” he said.

Mr. Singer stared in surprise for a moment before asking, “Are you sure?”

“Definitely.”

“You piece of shit,” Lucifer growled.

“You’ve already called me that,” Sam told him. “Hey there, partner.”

“Have you even read Inferno?” Lucifer asked.

“Of course,” Sam responded, kind of offended. “Have you?”

“Yes,” Lucifer shot back. “It’s one of my favorites, along with Paradise Lost and The Da Vinci Code.”

“You read?” Sam was actually surprised.

“Don’t fucking stereotype me,” Lucifer said. “Yes, I read. I have a brain too.”

“Surprising,” Sam said.

“Do you want me to kill you?” Lucifer asked.

“No,” Sam said. “I just don’t know when to shut up.”

“You don’t have many friends, do you?” Lucifer chuckled.

“Nope,” Sam smiled.

“Or a girlfriend,” Lucifer continued.

Sam slapped Lucifer across the face. “Do not mention that to me ever again.”

After getting over the shock of being slapped, Lucifer sprang out of his chair and tackled Sam. “Don’t ever touch me,” Lucifer growled, wrapping his hands around Sam’s throat. Sam kicked Lucifer in the groin and rolled over to get on his feet. And suddenly he was being held back by a group of students, and another group held Lucifer back, and suddenly Sam was in the office, getting suspended on his very first day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a slow burn, but somehow you can already see the Samifer peeking in.

“Two periods,” Dean said in the car. “New record.” He was trying to keep it light, but Sam was pissed and not in the mood for jokes. Unfortunately, Dean was about as observant as a blind birdwatcher. “So what’d you do?”

“Nothing,” Sam huffed, looking out the window.

“Had to be something, Ya know, I was in Psych class when they called me to the office. I was like, ‘The fuck did I do?’ and then I hear you’re suspended for two days. Jesus, Sammy. You murder someone?”

“My name isn’t Sammy,” Sam said.

“Sorry,” Dean said, not sounding sorry at all. “When we get home, you stay in your room, okay? Or at least in the house. I need to finish my first day of school.”

So Sam was stuck in his room for a day with nothing to do. He poured himself a bowl of chips and re-read some of Dante’s Inferno. He didn’t know why he decided to piss off Lucifer, but he suspected it had something to do with being upset over the move and change of schools. But why did he have to pick the fight with the one person who actually might kill him?

He ignored Dean’s request and went to the park, sitting on a bench and reading some of an online version of Dante’s Inferno. He lost track of time, and was soon, startled by a familiar voice shouting, “You!”

It was Kevin. “Hey,” Sam called. He moved over so Kevin could sit with him.

“I heard about the fight,” Kevin said. “You’ve got balls. But I’m pretty sure I warned you not to mess with him.”

Sam shrugged. “It’s not like I’ll be here for long,” he said. “Besides, Lucifer is an entitled brat. Someone needs to knock him down a peg.”

Kevin sighed. “Well, Lucifer gets pissed, he takes it out on his groupies, who in turn take it out on us. Crowley especially loves picking on me. So, like… chill, please.”

“Sorry,” Sam said. “I kind of have trouble controlling my mouth.”

“I understand that. Just stay away from Lucifer.”

Sam was quiet for a moment. Then he said, “I kind of picked him to be my partner for an English assignment.”

Kevin gaped at him. “You what?!”

Sam nodded. “Is that bad?”

“No one Lucifer’s ever worked with ever got far after that. Half of them ended up killing themselves, and half moved away.”

Somehow Sam didn’t believe that. “Really?”

“Ask anyone,” Kevin said honestly. “You need to back out.”

Sam shook his head. “I’ve survived worse. I’m sure I’ll manage.”

 

Sam went home shortly after and collapsed on the couch. Maybe ten minutes later, Dean walked in. “Hey, Sam.”

“Hi.” Sam remained lying down.

“I got the full story from Cas,” the older Winchester said, sitting next to his brother.

“Cas?”

“Castiel. New friend from before. Lucifer told him what happened.”

“Your friend is Lucifer’s friend?” Sam asked.

“Brother, actually.” Dean pulled out a piece of paper with scribbles on it. “I got Lucifer’s number so you can work on your project.”

“Thanks,” Sam sighed. He didn’t really want to talk to Lucifer, but he couldn’t stay away forever. “How was your date?” He meant it as a joke, but he didn’t misss the way Dean blushed.

“Wasn’t a date,” Dean said unconvincingly.

“Sure,” Sam said. “It’s your turn to make dinner, by the way.”

Dean’s smile disappeared. “I forgot. Can I just order pizza?”

“Fine,” said Sam, “but that means I get a freebie too when I don’t feel like cooking.”

“Deal,” said Dean, and he got up to order.

Sam went to his room and called the number on the paper before he could back out. He got a very annoyed “Who the fuck are you?”

“It’s Sam,” Sam replied. “Winchester.” There was a silence, and Sam continued. “Your English partner.”

“I know who you are, Sam,” Lucifer said on the other end. “Why did you freak out when I mentioned a girlfriend?”

“What?” Sam was taken aback by the question.

“You were all cool. I liked you. I thought we were friends. Then you smacked me.”

“You call that friendship?”

“No one’s ever matched my wit in battle before. I thought you liked it.”

Sam shook his head, though Lucifer couldn’t see him. “What you said was really mean. My girlfriend died in a fire last year.”

Lucifer was silent. “Oh,” he said finally. No apology.

“Let’s just work on the project,” Sam said.

“I’ll decide when we start,” Lucifer said darkly. “Do you understand?”

“Not really,” Sam replied. “We’re partners. You aren’t the boss.”

“This is what I mean,” the older boy brightened. “You aren’t afraid to talk back to me. Most people are. I mean, just because I’m rude and scary-looking and prone to violence doesn’t mean I’m not a nice guy sometimes.”

“Except when you aren’t,” Sam sighed. “I don’t know that I want to be friends with someone like you. Sorry.”

Lucifer let out a long breath on the other end. “Yeah, I understand,” he said. “We can work on our project tomorrow.”

“Actually, I’d rather work on it now,” Sam said, but Lucifer hung up mid-sentence. “Son of a…” He tossed his phone on the bed and groaned in frustration. Then he got up and went downstairs. Dean was eating pizza. “That came fast,” Sam said.

“Yeah,” Dean said. “I just did what Cas said Gabe said he did, and it came in like five minutes.”

“Cas said who said he did what?” Sam asked, confused.

“Gabe. Cas’ other brother, he’s in middle school. Apparently he calls the pizza place and mentions that he’s Lucifer’s brother, and they come running.”

So Lucifer had a really bad reputation, then, if some adults were afraid of him, too. “Oh,” Sam said. He sat down and dug into a slice. “So how may siblings does Luc- I mean, Castiel- have?”

“A lot. He said there’s him, Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Balthazar, Anna, Naomi, Gadreel, Raphael, and their father. But most of them don’t live at home anymore. Right now it’s just Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphael, and Cas. And Michael when he’s not at college.”

“Oh,” Sam said. “Interesting. I think I’m gonna take my pizza upstairs and hit the books, if that’s alright.”

Dean gave his brother a fond smile. “You’re such a nerd,” he said affectionately. “Yeah, have fun.”

“Thanks,” Sam smiled back. He brought his pizza to his room, where he studied for two hours before going to sleep.

 

Dean had already gone to school by the time Sam woke up. For a moment, Sam panicked, but then he remembered the fight and how he was suspended. S he made himself some waffles and sat down in front of the TV.

He was only two episodes into South Park when there was an aggressive knock at the door. Sam paused the television and opened the door, surprised to see Lucifer standing there in a leather jacket and ripped jeans.

“Morning, Sammy,” the older boy nodded, entering without waiting for permission.

“Um, hello,” Sam said. “And it’s just Sam. What are you doing here?”

Lucifer looked at him like he was stupid. “I’m here to work on our project.”

“How did you get my address?”

“Cas had it in his phone. Your brother gave it to him.” Lucifer sat on the couch and took a bite out of Sam’s waffles.

“Make yourself at home,” Sam said sarcastically.

“I will, thanks,” Lucifer responded humorlessly. “Can you get me a beer?”

“No,” said Sam. “You’re underage.”

“I’ll get it myself, then,” Lucifer shrugged, crossing over to the fridge.

“I said no,” Sam said.

Lucifer pulled a beer and narrowed his eyes at Sam. “You don’t get to tell me what to do,” he said. “Okay?”

“This is my house,” Sam replied.

“I’ll listen to your house rules if you let me boss you around for the project,” Lucifer offered.

Sam considered. “Will you be working alongside me as well?”

Lucifer nodded. “Course.”

Sam sighed. “Fine, then,” he said. “Put the beer back.”

“Can I get milk?”

“That’s fine. You want the waffles too?”

“Yes.” Lucifer poured himself a large glass of milk. “Go get paper and pencils and bring them to your room. We’re working there.”

“That stuff’s already in my room,” Sam told him, running a hand through his hair. “Along with various other art supplies.”

“Good,” said Lucifer. He picked up the waffle plate. “Lead the way, Sammy.”

“Just Sam,” Sam corrected. He went upstairs and opened his bedroom door.

“Lots of law stuff,” Lucifer noticed, putting his food down and sitting cross-legged on the bed. “You gonna be a lawyer?”

“I want to, yes,” Sam said.

“Gonna put me in jail?”

“For what?” Sam asked.

Lucifer shrugged. “Ready to create our own Circle?” he asked. He looked at Sam condescendingly. “You do know what that is, right?”

“A circle of hell,” Sam glared. He pulled out his copy of Dante’s Inferno and threw it at Lucifer. “I do read.”

Lucifer flipped through it, impressed. “You take your literature seriously,” he commented. “I like that. We should be friends.”

“I told you, no,” Sam said.

“You friends with Kevin Tran?” Lucifer asked.

“Yeah,” Sam said. “Why?”

“At least be my acquaintance, and I promise Crowley will stop being a dick to him,” Lucifer offered.

Sam frowned. He knew how much Kevin disliked Crowley’s attention. “What would it mean to be your acquaintance?” he asked.

Lucifer shrugged. “Just say hi to me in the halls. Act like you tolerate me. You don’t have to sit with me at lunch or have a slumber party with me, but just acknowledge my existence.”

Sam hesitated. “Fine,” he said at last. “I’ll do that.”

Lucifer smiled. “Awesome,” he said. “And starting tomorrow, Crowley will leave Tran alone.”

“Good,” Sam said. “Back to the project. I assume you’ve already put thought into it?”

“Of course,” Lucifer said. “I assumed I’d be working alone, as always, so I came up with an idea you might like. That is, if your humor is twisted like mine.”

“How twisted?” Sam asked nervously.

“Let’s take the whole thing a different way,” Lucifer said excitedly. “So I read the criteria carefully. We’re supposed to make a new Circle. It doesn’t have to match what the pattern is. So what if we make a circle that’s just for the demons to hang out? Like a teacher’s lounge, but for the minions of Hades.” Lucifer’s eyes sparkled, and Sam couldn’t help smiling.

“You really like this book,” Sam guessed.

Lucifer nodded eagerly. “One of my favorites,” he reminded him. “So don’t mess it up.”

Sam nodded. “I can respect that.”

“What’s your favorite book?” asked Lucifer casually.

“The Terminal Man,” Sam replied. “By Michael Crichton.”

“What’s it about?”

“Well, this guy Harry has epilepsy, so he undergoes surgery to fix it but it makes everything worse and he goes on a killing spree,” Sam explained.

“Sounds like my type of book,” Lucifer smiled.

“You can borrow my copy,” Sam offered. “It’s marked up, though.”

“That’s fine,” Lucifer said. “I’d love to borrow it, if that’s really okay.”

“Sure,” Sam said. He loved it when people took in interest in the things he liked, so he proudly handed his copy over.

“I’ll take good care of it,” Lucifer promised, putting it in his bag. “Thanks so much.”

“Of course,” Sam smiled. “I like your idea for the Circle, by the way.”

Lucifer looked like a child receiving a present. “You do?” he practically squealed.

Sam nodded. “It’s clever. No one else will do that. It sounds really fun.”

Lucifer clasped his hands together. “I’m so excited now,” he gushed. “No one’s ever agreed to my ideas before. They say they’re too dark or inappropriate.”

Sam shook his head. “This isn’t dark, it’s creative,” he defended.

“What should be in the Circle?” Lucifer asked.

Sam thought. “Well, the entirety of Inferno takes from Greek and Roman mythology and current events of the time.”

Lucifer nodded. “Is there a Greek god of fun?”

“Dionysus and Pan, I guess,” Sam smiled. “But I don’t really see them in Hell. Do you?”

Lucifer shook his head. “Dionysus is the wine guy, right? And Pan is the goat boy.”

“Yeah,” Sam nodded.

“Nah, I don’t either. Let’s see… was there a Titan of fun or something?”

“I don’t think so,” Sam said.

“I have an idea,” Lucifer smiled. “We could add sirens, right? But they’re strippers.” He laughed, and Sam laughed with him.

“That’s hilarious,” Sam said, “but definitely not appropriate.”

“So?”

“So we’ll keep that on the Maybe list,” Sam said.

“I’m the boss. I say it’s a yes,” Lucifer argued.

Sam sighed. “Okay, fine. Stripper sirens it is. Anything else?”

“A ping-pong table and a pool table,” Lucifer said. “We can call the Circle ‘Amet’ which is Latin for fun.”

“Alright,” Sam agreed. That wasn’t a bad idea.

The two of them threw out more ideas and even started building a model of the Circle when Dean came home. “Should I go?” Lucifer asked.

"No, it's fine," Sam said, but Lucifer had already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAME ASS ENDING for a LAME ASS CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter, but please read the end notes!!!

Dean entered Sam's bedroom while Sam was trying to figure out where the hell Lucifer went. "Hey, Sammy."

"Hi, Dean." Sam didn't bother correcting his brother. "What's up?"

"What happened here?" Dean nodded at all the art supplies.

"Oh, Lucifer and I were working on the project," Sam explained. "Dante's Inferno."

"Never read it," Dean admitted.

"It's a book about hell." Sam was certain that summed it up enough. "We're doing stripper sirens."

"Stripper... sirens?" Dean smiled. "Who came up with that?"

"Lucifer," Sam said. "I just hope I'm not the siren."

Dean burst into laughter. "Oh, that's funny. Do you think you could leave the house? I have a guest that I'm planning on sleeping with."

"Is your guest aware of your plans?" Sam asked.

"It was his idea," Dean smiled. "It's Cas."

"I heard my name," Castiel suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Just talking about you," Dean told him. "Did you get the popcorn?"

"Yes, but the microwave made it hot, so I put it in the freezer."

Dean blinked. "Um... hang on. Sam..."

"I'll leave," Sam promised.

Dean flashed the younger Winchester a smile and left.

"We don't have a microwave at home anymore," Lucifer's voice came from under the bed. So that's where he went.

"Why not?"

"Gabriel, Silly Putty, a potato, a fork, and red food dye," Lucifer explained.

That did not help. "Uh... okay."

"So you wanna take this stuff to my house?" Lucifer asked.

"Sure," Sam smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Sam is going to Luci's house. I plan on all of the siblings being there. COMMENT WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN. I promise I'll include it. Exceptions: anything sexual. We aren't there yet.
> 
> So far from other friends, the things I have to include are:  
> -Michael eating seafood  
> -Gabriel doing ballet  
> -Lucifer collects handcuffs from the different states  
> -At some point Sam has to find a live crab in one of the bedrooms
> 
> What do you want to see? The crazier the better! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requirements:  
> -Michael eating seafood  
> -Michael is in a goth phase  
> -Gabriel doing ballet  
> -Gabriel has a tutu  
> -Lucifer collects handcuffs  
> -Sam finds a crab in a bedroom  
> -Gabriel says he knows Dante’s Inferno but gets everything wrong  
> -Gabriel blasts porn through the house

It took a little while for Sam and Lucifer to carry everything over to the Novak house, but they somehow managed it. “By the way,” Lucifer warned, “you have to expect anything in my house. Including rogue Hex bugs.”

“Including what?” Sam frowned, but Lucifer opened the door.

“GABRIEL, TURN THAT DOWN,” a boy in all black was screaming up the stairs.

“Is that… porn?” Sam asked Lucifer, listening to the ungodly sounds coming from hidden speakers.

“Not again,” Lucifer groaned. “Mikey.”

The boy in black turned. “Luci! Hi! Oh, who’s this?”

“Partner for English,” Lucifer said.

“I’m so sorry,” the goth told Sam.

“Actually, I picked Lucifer,” Sam said. “I’m Sam.”

“Michael,” the boy replied. “I’d shake your hand, but it looks like your arms are full. GABRIEL, FOR FUCK’S SAKE, USE EARBUDS WHEN YOU’RE LISTENING TO THIS SHIT.”

“Go fuck yourself” came the reply from upstairs.

“Gabe, we have a guest,” Lucifer called, and the porn stopped.

A middle-school boy poked his head down the stairs. “Guest?” he asked excitedly. “Ooh, I gotta show you my snake collection.”

“Snake… collection?” Sam asked, confused.

Lucifer shook his head. “You keep your reptiles in their tanks, Gabe,” he ordered. “Sam doesn’t want to put up with your shit. We have a project to do.”

“Are you scared of Lucifer?” Gabriel asked Sam.

Sam shook his head. “Not really. He’s not as bad as he’s made out to be.”

Gabriel snickered. “Made out,” he repeated.

“No more porn,” Michael told Gabriel.

“I only put it on to drown out your Black Veil Brides,” Gabriel said innocently.

“Heeeeey motherfuckers,” a young man in rollerblades called, rolling down the hall. “Who’s the boy toy, Luce?”

“This is Sam,” Lucifer said. “Sam, this is Balthazar.”

“H-hi,” Sam managed, getting more confused by the second. “Wait, so you’re all Lucifer’s brothers?”

“Yes,” came the collective response.

“Michael’s my twin, though,” Lucifer said.

“I’m older,” Michael bragged.

“Shut up, Gerard Way,” Lucifer growled. “I’ll smack the eyeliner off of you.”

“Do it,” Michael dared.

Lucifer only glared at his brother. Then he turned to Gabriel. “Gabe, have you practiced for your dance recital yet?”

“I was going to,” Gabriel said, “but then the emo over here decided to blast screamo music.”

“Not all of it is screamo,” Michael argued.

“Look, Lucifer, I have my tutu on and everything.” Gabriel wiggled his hips as if it weren’t already obvious he had on a large pink skirt.

Lucifer sighed. “Just, go do your work.” Gabriel disappeared up the stairs again.

“Screw all of you,” Michael said. “I’m making fish for dinner, who wants some?”

“No thanks,” Sam said.

“’m good,” Balthazar said. “Thanks, though. I’m going to Naomi’s.” And he rollerbladed out the door.

“What the fuck,” Sam whispered.

“Ignore it,” Lucifer whispered back. “Let’s go to my room.” He led Sam upstairs, past Gabriel’s candy-wrapper-filled room, and into what looked like a prison.

“Why are there so many handcuffs?” Sam asked.

“I collect them,” Lucifer replied casually. “From each state.”

“How do you get them?”

“Various ways,” said Lucifer vaguely.

Gabriel poked his head in. “I wanna help,” he said.

“You can’t,” Lucifer told him. “You haven’t read Inferno.”

“I have too,” Gabriel argued.

Sam went to sit down on the bed but spotted something moving. “What the hell is this?”

“Oh, that’s Shady,” Gabriel replied. “My crab. I’ve been looking for him, thanks.”

“Get your pet out of my room,” Lucifer growled in annoyance.

Sam watched Gabriel pick up the live crab and caress it like it was a baby. “I’ve read Inferno,” he said again.

“Oh yeah?” Lucifer crossed his arms. “Then how many circles of hell are there?”

“Nine,” Gabriel correctly guessed.

“Name them.”

“Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Dopey, Grumpy, Doc, Sneezy, Drunky, and Sexy,” Gabriel said confidently.

“Get out,” Lucifer pointed.

Frowning, Gabriel left.

Lucifer turned to Sam. “Okay, now let’s get shit done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a crack chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

“My brothers,” said Lucifer, “is the exact reason why I had my room soundproofed. So if we just lock the door…” He locked the door with a padlock. “There. Now you can’t hear them.”

“Brilliant,” Sam said. He sat on the floor. “So, the project.”

“I heard you tell Dean you wanted to be the stripper siren,” Lucifer interrupted.

Sam looked startled. “No, I very specifically said I did NOT want to be the stripper siren,” he corrected.

Lucifer shrugged. “It’s all the same to me,” he said, “but one of us has to be the stripper.”

“Has to?” Sam questioned.

“Yes, because I’m the boss and I say so,” Lucifer smirked. “And I say it’s you.”

Sam groaned. “Technically, no one _has_ to be the stripper.”

Lucifer pouted. “You’re no fun.” He brightened, then, and smiled. “Close your eyes.”

“I have a brother. I’m not falling for that.”

“Please,” Lucifer whined.

Sam sighed and shut his eyes. Shortly after he felt himself get handcuffed to the desk. “Really?” he asked, opening his eyes.

Lucifer smiled. “You aren’t leaving until you agree to be the stripper.”

“I wouldn’t even know how to strip,” Sam said dully. “What state are these handcuffs from?”

“Nebraska,” Lucifer said. “I can teach you how to strip.”

“First off, that’s weird. Second of all, I’m not being the stripper.”

Lucifer sighed. “You know, you look good in handcuffs.”

“This is why people don’t like you,” Sam commented. “Let me out.”

Lucifer admired Sam a second longer before complying. “If you think I’m bad now…” he began.

“Finish that sentence and I’m handcuffing _you_ to the bed,” Sam threatened.

Lucifer’s blue eyes gleamed. “Is that a promise?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Stop being a creep. We need to work on our project.”

“Right,” Lucifer said. “So this Amet circle is for the demons only. There should be games, like Pin-The-Tail-On-The-Donkey, except it’s Pin-The-Poker-To-The-Eyeballs.”

“That’s sick,” Sam said.

“Isn’t it?” Lucifer asked, quite proud of himself. “Bob for apples, but it’s bob for beating hearts.”

“We’re planning a circle of hell, not a serial killer’s birthday party,” Sam reminded him.

Lucifer’s smile faded. “I know, but I think it’d be cool.”

“Cool doesn’t get a good grade,” Sam told him.

“If I cared about the grades, Sam, I would’ve had the project done by now.”

Sam shook his head. “Come on, Lucifer.”

The blond sighed loudly. “Fine,” he relented. “We already have our little model mostly done. We need to actually write the canto.”

“I can do that,” Sam said. “Let’s just work on what we’re actually going to say.”

“We’re gonna say, ‘This is the Circle of Amet, and it’s a place for demons to relax and hang out.’ Then we’re gonna show everyone our little model, and boom, we’re done.” Lucifer sat on the bed.

Sam smiled a little. “You’re impossible to work with,” he said.

“I know,” Lucifer replied. “That’s generally why I don’t get picked for partner projects.”

Sam nodded. “I was wondering,” he said.

“Oh, that’s not good.”

“Why are people afraid of you?”

Lucifer sighed. “Well, for one, I dress like _this._ Two, I’m a very violent person. You haven’t seen footage of any of my fights, have you?”

“No,” said Sam.

“There you go,” Lucifer nodded. “If you ever want to, Gabe’s got them all. Alphabetized, too.” He crossed his legs. “Let’s see. I’m disrespectful. I’ve been arrested quite a few times.”

“Really? For what?”

“Vandalizing, public disturbance, theft, possession of drugs. Nothing major.” Lucifer looked up as if trying to recall what else he’d done. “I threaten people. All the time.”

“You haven’t threatened me,” Sam pointed out.

“Cuz you won’t take me seriously. It’s like you don’t believe I can be bad.”

“I don’t,” Sam said. “I think you’re good inside. I think you’re just… lonely.”

Lucifer blinked. “Well, I’m not. I don’t need anyone.”

“It’s human nature, to want to be around people,” Sam said. “You don’t have to hide it.”

“I’m not hiding anything,” Lucifer growled.

“It’s not healthy to stay alone,” Sam continued.

“Shut up,” Lucifer warned.

“I know how you feel, Lucifer, but let me tell you, it’s okay.”

“Shut up!” Lucifer said again.

“I know you feel like no one understands. I know you feel-”

“Shut the _fuck_ UP!” Lucifer screamed, and he hit Sam square in the chest, sending the boy tumbling to the floor.

Sam lay on the ground for a moment, the wind knocked out of him. “Lucifer,”  
he said at last.

Lucifer put his foot over Sam’s chest. “Don’t say anything,” he said. “I don’t need your sympathy, Samuel. I don’t need you. You _don’t_ understand how I feel. No one does. You can’t say you know me, because you don’t. You don’t know half the things I’ve done, and what I’ve been through. You don’t. Know. Shit.”

“I didn’t mean to offend-” Sam began, but Lucifer pressed down on Sam’s chest and he stopped talking.

“I didn’t say talk,” Lucifer said. “I wasn’t done. I was saying, we are not friends. We are not buddies. We are not pals. I don’t want to hurt you, Sam, but I will if I have to. You don’t know me. Understand? You. Do. Not. Know. Me.”

Sam nodded, eyes watering. Lucifer let him up.

“I think I should go home,” Sam mumbled.

Lucifer nodded. “The door’s that way.”

 

Lucifer cried that night. He thought Sam was different. He thought Sam didn’t pity him. He thought Sam might actually understand.

Shows what he knows.

 

 

Sam couldn’t go back to his house. He didn’t want to walk in on anything unpleasant. So he did what he used to do, when this happened at their old home.

He found an alley and he sat in it.

Not the safest, sure, but Sam never ran into trouble before. And he could hold his own if he did. Sam put his head in his knees and cried. He didn’t know why he was wasting his time on Lucifer, but maybe it was because he saw himself in him.


	6. Chapter 6

“Well, look what we have here.” Sam looked up to see three boys standing over him with knives. His heart dropped.

“I don’t want trouble,” Sam said. “Don’t have any money on me, sorry.”

“We don’t want your money,” one of the other boys said. “You’re the new kid, aren’t you? The one who humiliated Lucifer in front of the English class?”

“I didn’t humiliate him,” Sam said. “What, did he send you?”

“No,” the first boy said. “But we thought we’d get you out of the way for him. A gift.”

“So you’re going to kill me?” Sam asked. He started looking around for something he could use as a weapon.

“No,” the third boy said. “We’re here to warn you. Alastair, Asmodeus. Hold his arms.”

Sam was pulled to his feet and pinned against the wall. “Let me go.”

“Not yet,” Alastair smiled. “Azazel, hurry up.”

The boy, Azazel, stepped forward and slashed at Sam’s stomach. Sam screamed. “Never talk back to Lucifer again,” Azazel said. “He doesn’t like it.” He made another cut on Sam’s chest.

Sam yelled in pain. “Then maybe he should tell me himself, instead of sending you,” he cried.

“You’re right,” Lucifer’s voice said. “I don’t recall sending Triple A to handle Sam. Alastair, Azazel, Asmodeus… what the hell are you doing?”

“Helping,” Asmodeus said.

“You think I need help?” Lucifer laughed. “You insult me. Get out of here, I’ll finish this. Leave the knife.”

Azazel nodded. “Yes, sir,” he said, scurrying off with his friends. Sam dropped to the ground, wincing in pain.

Lucifer knelt down beside Sam. “Sons of bitches,” he said. “Did they hurt you?”

Sam nodded. “You’re gonna finish me?” he asked.

Lucifer shook his head. “No. I don’t have any reason to hurt you. That’s just to get them out of here, and to maintain my reputation.”

“How did you know I was here?” Sam asked.

“Gabriel,” Lucifer said, but offered no further explanation. He picked Sam up and carried him back to the Novak house.

“Back so soon?” Michael joked, but his smile faded when he saw Sam’s blood-soaked shirt.

“Mikey, get the first aid kit,” Lucifer ordered. Michael nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

“You found him?” Gabriel asked, poking his head down the stairs. “I set up the bed for you.”

“Thanks, Gabe,” Lucifer said. “Move, I need to get Sam upstairs.” He dragged Sam to his room and pulled him up onto the bed, pulling up his shirt. He looked surprised as he saw multiple scars across Sam’s chest and stomach, all made by knives.

Michael came in with a very big red box. “Here,” he said, dropping it and leaving.

Lucifer opened the box and pulled out an entire bottle of alcohol. “What-” Sam began, but Lucifer shushed him.

The blond soaked a rag in the alcohol and dabbed at Sam’s cut. Sam hissed in pain. “Sorry,” Lucifer said. He continued what he was doing until he was sure the wound was clean.

Sam watched carefully as Lucifer brought out a mess of bandages and carefully wrapped them around Sam’s side. “Stay here,” Lucifer said, as if Sam could move anyway. He left the room and tagged Michael in.

Michael entered Lucifer’s room and knelt by Sam’s side. “You alright?” he asked. Sam laughed at the question, then winced at the pain. “Stupid question,” Michael acknowledged.

“It’s good to know Lucifer cares,” Sam said.

Michael nodded. “He does. You should’ve seen when Gabe told him you were getting jumped, he was pissed. How’s the cut?”

Sam smiled a little. “Not the first time I’ve gotten attacked like that,” he admitted. “Lucifer would know if he’d give me a chance.”

Michael nodded. “Give him time. Kill him with kindness. He’s a sucker for that. It’s his only weakness.”

“I will,” Sam promised.

Lucifer came back in with a plate of cheese and crackers. “Thanks, Mike,” he said, waving his twin off. Michael nodded and left. “For you,” Lucifer said, giving Sam the plate.

“Thanks,” Sam said, taking a bite.

“Spill,” Lucifer said.

“What?”

“Those other scars,” Lucifer said, gesturing at Sam’s stomach. “How’d you get them?”

“Oh.” Sam hesitated for a moment. “I’ve been in fights before, and lost.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me?”

“It never came up.”

Lucifer shook his head. “I guess you understand a little more than I’d thought,”

“You would’ve found out sooner if you’d’ve given me a chance,” Sam said.

Lucifer snorted. “You’d’ve? Who says you’d’ve?”

“I do,” Sam said defensively. “Look, just give me a chance before you kick me to the curb, alright? I might surprise you.”

Lucifer nodded. “Why on earth were you in an alley at this time of year?”

“I can’t go home,” Sam reminded him. “My brother’s having sex with yours.”

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose. “God damn it, Sam,” he sighed. “Now that you aren’t bleeding all over the place, we need to get you warmed up.”

“No we don’t,” said Sam. “I’m used to it. It wouldn’t have been the first winter night I’ve spent outdoors.”

“That’s not good,” Lucifer said. “You shouldn’t sound so proud.”

Sam shrugged. “Well, tough. If you can act like an arrogant asshole, I can too.”

Lucifer smirked. “Arrogant? Big words for a little boy.”

“I know bigger, you sanctimonious prat.”

Lucifer let out a laugh. “Alright, look, if I apologize for not giving you a chance, you apologize for almost getting killed.”

“But that wasn’t my fault!” Sam stared at Lucifer, then sighed. “Oh, fine. I’m sorry.”

“So am I,” Lucifer said, pleased. “Now let’s get you some hot chocolate or tea or something.”

 

A few minutes later, Sam and Lucifer were sharing a big blue blanket on a worn, but cozy, couch. Sam had a cup of hot cocoa (“hot chocolate,” Lucifer insisted) and Lucifer had a comically large mug of green tea with about a pound of sugar.

And of course, Gabriel was next to them, making kissy noises every time Sam and Lucifer so much as looked at each other.

“Do that again, and I’ll dump my tea on you,” Lucifer threatened.

Gabriel only laughed. “You wouldn’t waste your hot flavored water on little old me.” He crossed his legs and made more kissing noises. “Porn noises next,” he promised.

Lucifer looked at Sam. “Do something,” he whined.

“Why me?” Sam asked. “He’s your brother. Plus, I’m injured.”

“Fuck you,” Lucifer said. 

“Do it,” Gabriel dared.

Sam had an idea. “Hey Gabe,” he said. When the younger one looked at him, Sam kissed Lucifer on the lips.

“Oh shit,” Gabriel gasped. He looked at Lucifer with wide-eyes and scurried off.

“What was that for?” Lucifer asked, more amused than angry.

“You said do something. I got your brother away, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, because the last person who kissed me ended up in the hospital with three broken ribs and a fractured skull.” Lucifer raised an eyebrow at Sam. “Bold move.”

Sam shrugged. “You just saved me. You won’t hurt me.”

“Calling my bluff now?” Lucifer smiled. He shook his head. “As funny as that was, please don’t do that again without permission. I have personal space issues.”

Sam nodded. “Sorry. I promise.” But Lucifer didn’t complain when Sam fell asleep against him, leaning on his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's nightmare.

_In The Past / In Sam’s Nightmares_

“Thank you so much for coming over,” Jess said. “I know it’s cold out, so I really appreciate you walking five miles to get here.”

“It was only four miles,” Sam shrugged. He tried to make it sound like it was no big deal, but _holy fuck_ was he cold.

“Come in, get warm,” Jess said. She was wearing a beautiful silver-white dress with a red ribbon around the waist, and black leggings that made her look like a ballerina. Sam couldn’t help staring at this picture of perfection.

“I’ll take your coat,” she smiled, helping Sam out of it. “Your hair looks like it’s been through a tornado. Is it that windy?”

“Yeah,” Sam laughed. “It’s a wonder I’m not in Oz.”

Jess smiled again. “You look too nice to be out in five-degree weather,” she teased.

“You look too nice to be on this cruddy planet at all,” Sam said shyly.

“Aw,” Jess gushed. “You’re the sweetest. I made hot chocolate.”

“Hot cocoa,” Sam corrected her.

“Hot chocolate,” Jess insisted. “I’ve heard it both ways.”

“Well, your way is wrong.”

Jess laughed. “You’re so funny, Sam. Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me with the reading assignment. I’m completely lost and I don’t understand a thing.” She pouted, and Sam couldn’t help but smile. “Lucky for me, I’ve got the best boyfriend in the whole world to help me. And he’s a whole grade ahead of me, so he knows what he’s talking about.” She bounced over to the couch.

“We’re the same age, though,” Sam said humbly. He sat next to Jess, pulling up his legs next to hers.

“Pass me the green blanket, please,” Jess said, and Sam reached over and gave it to her. She spread it over both of them, then grabbed her book off the coffee table. “Okay, so what’s your class reading?”

“Slaughterhouse Five,” Sam answered. “It’s pretty good. You’d like it. There are aliens.”

“Aliens?” Jess grinned. “I can’t wait for tenth grade, then. Guess what my class is reading.”

Sam smiled. “Definitely not To Kill A Mockingbird,” he said playfully.

Jess gaped at him. “How’d you know? Did I tell you already?”

“You’re holding the book in your hand,” Sam pointed out.

Jess looked down. “Oh.” She started laughing. “So I am. I’m so stupid.”

“No you aren’t,” Sam said. “So what are you confused about?”

“Well, we finished the book,” Jess said.

“Did you like it?”

“I did, but I have questions.”

“Ask away.” Sam smiled and cuddled up to Jess, sipping his hot chocolate.

“Most of my questions are about Tom Robinson,” Jess said. “He didn’t really rape that girl.”

“No, he didn’t,” Sam agreed.

Jess furrowed her brows. “But then… why was he found guilty for it?”

“Because he was black,” Sam told her.

“So?”

Sam smiled a little. Jess was very privileged, having grown up without knowing much about racial injustice. And she had such an open mind, that sometimes it was difficult to tell her that such things existed.

“Well,” Sam began, stretching his legs a bit, “you learned about the civil rights movement, right?”

“Yes,” Jess said. “People thought others were inferior just because of the color of their skin. Which is one of the stupidest things I’ve ever heard.”

Sam nodded in agreement. “Well, it was around this time. Maycomb is one of the white-run towns. So they think white men and women are more honest, more reliable, and better than the people of color.”

“But they aren’t,” Jess protested.

“But that’s what they thought,” Sam said. “So if a white girl says a black man tried to rape her, they believe the white girl. Even if the evidence is overwhelming.”

“I don’t get it,” said Jess.

Sam thought for a minute. “It’s like… Okay. Let’s say we have two people, Jim and Bob.”

“Ooh, Sam’s making up an analogy,” Jess said excitedly.

Sam smiled. “People say Bob has stolen things, lied, and cheated before,” he said. “Jim hasn’t. Everyone knows, or thinks they know, that Bob is a criminal. He can’t be trusted. Jim, on the other hand, is very respected. He goes to church. He volunteers at shelters. He’s a good guy to be around.”

“Okay,” Jess said. “I understand so far.”

“One day someone is found dead,” Sam continued. “Only two people could have possibly done it: Jim or Bob. Jim says he didn’t do it. Bob says he didn’t do it. Who are you more likely to believe?”

Jess frowned. “What does the evidence say?”

“Pretend there is no evidence. Not yet, anyway. Who do you believe more?”

Jess thought for a minute. “Well, my heart says to give them both a trial.”

“What does your brain say?” Sam asked.

Jess hesitated. “Bob probably did it,” she said, and sounded guilty.

Sam nodded. “Why do you think that?”

“Because he’s already predisposed as a criminal, and can’t be trusted.”

“Exactly,” Sam said. “Now, in Maycomb, all the colored people are thought to be criminals already. It doesn’t matter that they aren’t. People think they know what a person is like just from the skin color. All the black people, they’re Bobs. All the white people are Jims. You’re more likely to believe a Jim over a Bob just because of how people think of Bob. Even though it was really Jim who’s guilty…”

“People think it’s Bob, because they’re too blind to the facts,” Jess finished. “I understand. So this racial prejudice used to be a problem?”

Sam nodded. “It still is a problem in many places,” he said. “It’s gotten somewhat better overall, but it’s still a problem.”

“I don’t want to live in a world where there’s so much prejudice,” Jess said.

“You have the power to change it,” Sam smiled. “You and me both.”

“Promise me you’ll change it, Sam.”

“I promise,” Sam said. “I’m gonna grow up and be a lawyer like Jem and Scout’s dad.”

“And then you’ll defend all the Tom Robinsons of the world,” Jess said proudly.

Sam nodded. “Exactly. But I’ll win it for them.”

“I love you, Sam.”

“I love you too.”

Jess sat up. “Do you smell that?” she asked. “It smells like something’s burning. I’ll be right back.” She got up and went to the kitchen. And a minute later, she screamed.

And Sam never saw her again.

 

_Present Day_

“Sam, wake up! Sam. SAM!” Lucifer shook a screaming Sam Winchester awake from the nightmare he’s been having for almost a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you guys for everything you're doing. Whether you bookmark, kudos, comment, or even just read my work silently, you're doing so much for me. I love you all. Seriously, it makes me feel so happy that you guys take time out of your lives to read my sub-par shit. Every new view on my work makes my heart soar. I owe you all so much.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam woke up in pain, and his first thought was that he’d somehow traveled back in time and he had burns from the flames again, from trying and failing to save Jess.

“Sam. Sam, can you hear me?”

The Winchester looked at Lucifer and found his eyes. “Yeah. Yeah, I hear you.” He looked around. “Gray.”

“What?” Lucifer asked.

“The blanket is gray. Not green,” Sam sighed. He gestured to the steel-colored blanket draped around him and Lucifer.

“Um. Yeah, I know,” Lucifer said.

“It was green that night,” Sam said quietly. He looked at Lucifer. “She called it ‘hot chocolate’ too.”

“Who?”

“Jess. My dead girlfriend.” Sam blinked away tears.

“Oh,” Lucifer said. “Yeah, a lot of people call it that.”

“We were reading To Kill A Mockingbird,” Sam said.

“Good book,” Lucifer nodded.

“There was a fire in her kitchen. She didn’t make it out. I made it out.”

“I’m very sorry,” Lucifer said. He wrapped an arm around Sam.

Sam took a shaky breath. “S’okay. That was almost a year ago.”

Lucifer nodded, not knowing what to say.

“Mom died in a fire, too,” Sam added. “When I was a baby. Fire in my nursery.”

“I’m sorry,” Lucifer said.

“Do you know why I like Dante’s Inferno?” Sam asked. Lucifer shook his head. “I like it because it outlines exactly what you have to do to go to hell. And since Jess and Mom don’t fit those categories, they can’t be in hell. They’re in heaven.” He leaned against Lucifer’s shoulder again. “Why do you like Dante’s Inferno?”

Lucifer hesitated. “Because now I know what to expect when I go to hell.”

“How do you know you’re going to hell?” Sam asked.

Lucifer smiled a little. “Believe me, if Dante’s right at all, I’m doomed.”

“Jess would want me to move on,” Sam said. “To find someone I loved just as much as her. But I don’t know if anyone can love me back. I’ve done things.”

“I’ve done things, too,” Lucifer said. “I’ve done a lot. I have reasons, of course, but the road to hell is paved with good intentions.”

Sam nodded. “I don’t think I’m cut out for heaven. But I don’t think I’m hell-bound, either.”

“On the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell,” Lucifer sang quietly.

Michael came thudding down the stairs. “I heard a Five-Finger Death Punch song,” he shouted. “Who’s singing Wrong Side of Heaven?”

“I am,” Lucifer said. “Sam had a nightmare.”

“Probably because of your face,” Michael joked.

“No,” Sam said. “It was of my dead girlfriend.”

Michael blinked. “Oh. That’s… oh.” He backed up slowly.

“How did you even hear us?” Sam asked.

“Michael can sniff out emo songs like a bloodhound,” Lucifer said. “One time I was lost, and I called out ‘Teenagers’, and Mikey knocked over six people just so he could say-”

“SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME,” Michael screamed. Sam laughed a little.

Gabriel poked his head downstairs. “It’s midnight,” he groaned. “Way too late for My Chemical Romance.” He brightened. “Unless the romance is between Sam and Luci.”

“I will hit you with one of Mikey’s Get Scared albums,” Lucifer threatened.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Michael gasped.

Sam laughed louder. “Stop it, guys, I’m trying to be sad.”

“Sad?” Gabriel asked. He disappeared upstairs and came sliding down a minute later. “Have some candy.”

“Where do you even get all of this?” Sam asked. “You rob a candy store?”

“No,” said Gabriel. “Lucifer did.”

Sam looked at Lucifer, who shrugged. “It was Gabe’s birthday.”

Sam smiled and took a lollipop. “Thanks,” he said. “I should be getting home, though. We have school tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah,” Lucifer nodded. “Good idea.”

“Next time Sam comes over, I’m playing Flesh by Simon Curtis until you two fuck,” Gabriel said matter-of-factly.

“You’re gonna scare Sam away for good,” Michael laughed.

“Nah,” Sam said. “I’ve seen worse than you guys. Lucifer, walk me home?”

“Sure,” said Lucifer, standing.

And just for a moment, Sam thought he saw Jess’ smile on Lucifer’s face. Just for a moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN SIX DAYS I FEEL SO BAD FORGIVE ME GUYS

Dean wasn’t upset that Sam came home early. He and Castiel had finished whatever they had planned and were just cuddling, watching a movie.

Sam mumbled a goodnight and went to bed. But he couldn’t sleep. He realized that he was feeling the same way about Lucifer as he did for Jess.

When he did finally drift off, he dreamed about Jess’ death again. But instead of her, it was Lucifer.

He woke up at two AM with a start. Heart pounding, he realized he had feelings for Lucifer. Not good. He grabbed his phone; he needed a distraction.

3 New Messages.

Sam blinked, confused, and opened his messages.

 **Unknown:** heya Samalam, just wanted to say im really sorry if i made you and luci uncomfy tonight.  
 **Unknown:** just so you know, im not actually sorry but mikey wants me to apologize anyway.  
 **Unknown:** its gabriel by the way

Sam sighed and hesitated before deciding to text back.

 **Sam:** How did you get my number?

An answer came immediately.

 **Gabriel:** thats my secret, sammoose.  
 **Sam:** And why are you awake? It’s a school night.  
 **Gabriel:** why are YOU awake???  
 **Sam:** I just woke up.  
 **Gabriel:** oh.  
 **Gabriel:** well im almost 14 so i can do what i want.  
 **Sam:** Dude  
 **Sam:** You’re like, a baby.  
 **Gabriel:** can i ask you something?  
 **Sam:** I guess.  
 **Gabriel:** why does luci like you?  
 **Sam:** What?  
 **Gabriel:** he wants to kiss your face  
 **Sam:** Aaand goodnight, Gabriel.

Gabriel pinged him a few more times, but Sam ignored it. Until the little freak climbed into his bedroom window. “Hi, Samalam.”

Sam sat up. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I wanna talk to you,” Gabriel shrugged.

Sam shook his head. “Does your father know you sneak out at night?”

“Yes, actually. He says as long as I don’t wind up dead, it’s cool.”

Exhaling, Sam ran a hand through his hair. “What do you want to talk about?” he gave in.

“My brother,” Gabriel said. “I know I was being immature on text, but I’ll be serious now. I promise.”

Sam sighed. “Fine. If I talk, will you get out?”

Gabriel nodded. “I wanna know why you chose him as an English partner.”

“To piss him off,” Sam admitted. “He rubbed me the wrong way, so I-”

“Decided to spend even more time with him?”

“I guess,” Sam said. “I know. It’s flawed.”

Gabriel grinned. “Is it true you got suspended for two days because you fought him?”

“Yes.”

“Dude! That’s sick. No one fights Luci. He’s like, super badass.”

Sam shook his head. “Seems to me more like a troubled child craving love and attention.”

Gabriel nodded. “I was getting to that,” he said. “So, Luci likes you.”

“So you’ve said.”

“Can I tell you a story?” Gabriel asked.

Sam shrugged. “Sure.”

“Lucifer wasn’t always a bully. He still isn’t. You saw how he treats us, his family, when no one was around. Well, he got bullied a lot in middle school. He discovered it was easier to pretend he didn’t care and to pretend he was tough. The meaner he acted, the less people messed with him. So he fell into the wrong crowd. Drugs, violence, and stuff. He’s not like them, but he pretends he is.

“There was this girl, Lilith, that he really liked. He fell in love with her. And he was super nice to her. He showed his real self to her. And she abused him. She took his love for granted. And Luci said he’d never say he loved anyone again.

“But I can read him, Sam. He’s acting very similar with you. He likes you. He does crave love and attention, like you said. You have the power to break him down or build him up. I’m not the best brother, I know. But I look up to Luci. I love him. And it hurts me that he thinks his love is a weakness. Please, Sam. Even if you don’t feel the same way about him, don’t be like Lilith.”

Sam listened carefully and nodded along. When Gabriel was done, he looked up. “Is that what you came to say?” he asked.

Gabriel nodded. “Yes. And it was really hard, being serious. I’m in middle school, Sam. I’m insecure. I hide myself behind humor. So laying it all bare like that, was hard.”

“I could tell,” Sam said. “Thanks, Gabriel.”

“Call me Gabe.”

“Okay. Thanks, Gabe.” Sam hesitated before continuing. “I don’t know if I love him for real or not, but I think I might have a crush.”

Gabriel squealed.

“Wait, wait, Gabe,” Sam interrupted. “I don’t know what to do with it. I’ve only had one relationship before, with a girl named Jess, and she died.”

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel said seriously.

“It’s fine,” Sam said. “I thought I’d never move on. I don’t know how to start again.”

Gabriel lit up. “I have an idea,” he said. “Let me be the middleman!”

“What?”

“I can help you. I’ll bring the two of you together. I WILL MAKE THIS SHIP SAIL,” Gabriel decided. “No need to thank me. I’ll see you later, Sam.” He scurried out the window.

“Wait, Gabe,” Sam called. But Gabriel was running down the street, screaming something about ship names.

 

 

**BONUS FEATURE AS AN APOLOGY FOR POSTING SO LATE**

Gabriel Novak fed his pet crab and his snake collection before jotting a few things on a spare piece of paper he found under a half-eaten taco.

-Use Luci’s Inferno assignment to bring him and Sam closer  
-Actually read Dante’s Inferno (steal Luci’s copy?)  
-Email Luci’s English teacher pretending to be Dad

That was good enough for now.

Gabe snuck into Lucifer’s room and planted one of his microphone chips on his favorite leather jacket. Gabe would wear his earpiece at school and get hints from his brother on how to bring him and Sam together.

Gabe congratulated himself on an amazing, well-thought-out plan. Then, he ate the rest of the taco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If a week goes by and I don't post again, please track me down and hold me at knifepoint until I post, thanks


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like shit today and I don't know why. But here's another chapter anyway.

Lucifer woke up feeling like shit. Not that it was a new feeling, though.

He had school today, didn’t he? Ugh. Why couldn’t he have been suspended for longer? Lucifer forced himself out of bed and stumbled over to his dresser. He pulled on a plain white shirt and the black jeans he’d worn the day before. He didn’t have time to take a shower. He’d take one later that night.

Lucifer grabbed his leather jacket and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and do his hair. Gabriel was in the shower, singing the wrong lyrics to Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics.

“Shut the fuck up,” Lucifer said, flushing the toilet to turn the water cold.

Gabriel let out a screech. “Lucifer!” he cried. “Not nice!”

“It’s _Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree?_ , not whatever the hell you’re saying.”

“I like my way better,” Gabriel huffed. “Sweet dreams are made of cheese. Who am I to diss a tree?”

“Oh my God,” Lucifer muttered. He left, slamming the door behind him.

Michael was in the kitchen blasting some new song by one of his bands. At least he sang the right lyrics. Well, if you could call his screaming ‘singing’.

“NOW I KNOW. THERE’S NO ONE I CAN TRUST. I USED TO THINK THERE WAS. TELL ME THAT I’M CUTTHROAT.”

“They aren’t even screaming in the song,” Lucifer pointed out.

“Artistic license, Luce,” Michael replied.

“I like it,” Balthazar said from the table. He was wearing a pink latex disco suit and oversized sunglasses.

Lucifer stared. “Why are you dressed like that?”

Balthazar shrugged. “Why not? I’m going to the strip club. I don’t want to pick up any girls. Think this’ll work?”

“You’re so extra,” Gabriel said, trotting downstairs in a towel.

“Gabe,” Michael scolded. “Where are your clothes?”

“In my room,” Gabriel told him. “But I wanted a pancake first.”

“You can have a pancake after you’re dressed,” Michael said.

Gabriel sighed and went back upstairs.

“Hurry up,” Lucifer called after him, “or I’m not driving you to school.” He sat down and waited for Michael to give him pancakes.

Michael set a plate in front of him. “Don’t choke on the strawberry,” he warned condescendingly.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “That was _one_ time,” he said.

Gabriel came back downstairs in a purple monster T-shirt and ripped blue jeans. He also had his spy earpiece in.

“What is that?” Lucifer sighed.

“I’m a spy,” Gabriel said.

Lucifer shook his head. “I’ll be in the car,” he said. “Hurry. I’m leaving in fifteen minutes.” He left and went outside.

Sighing, he opened his car door and slid into the driver’s seat. God, he felt terrible. Lucifer reached over to the glove box and pulled out a half-empty vodka bottle. He took a swig, then put it back.

He knew it was bad to drink. So he only did it in emergencies. As a result, even the small amounts he consumed provided a small buzz to get him through the first half of the day.

Gabriel came outside with his Pokémon backpack and climbed into the passenger seat. “Can I pick the music?” he asked.

“Sure,” Lucifer said. He was feeling better already. He pulled out of the driveway and even sang along to Angel With A Shotgun, though he sang the right lyrics, unlike Gabriel.

Lucifer pulled up in the car lane of the middle school and let Gabriel out. “Have a good day,” he called.

“Oh, I will,” Gabriel grinned back. “Bye, Luci.”

“Bye.” Lucifer watched as his little brother caught up to one of his friends and showed off his spy earpiece. Once Gabriel safely entered the building, he pulled away and headed for the high school, switching the radio from Gabriel’s Spotify to a classic rock station.

Lucifer found a decent parking space and waited for the current song to finish before he got out and went inside. He was met in the cafeteria by Azazel and Alastair, and eventually Asmodeus too.

“What’d you do to the guy?” Alastair asked Lucifer, and it took a minute for him to realize that he meant Sam.

“I let him off easy,” Lucifer said. “He didn’t know. Now he does, and doesn’t have an excuse.”

Asmodeus nodded. “You’re so fucking kind, Luce,” he smiled.

Lucifer shrugged. “Illusion of trust,” he said.

“Abaddon’s having a party on Saturday,” Azazel said. “There’s gonna be alcohol, of course, and drugs, too. I’m definitely going, what about you guys?”

Alastair laughed. “Is that even a question? Of course I’m going.”

“I’ll be there,” Asmodeus said. The three looked at Lucifer.

The blond let out a long breath. “You know I don’t do drugs,” he said.

“You’ve never tried. Now’s your chance,” Alastair said.

Lucifer shook his head. “I don’t want to.”

“Just once,” Alastair pleaded.

Lucifer looked at him sharply. “I said, no. Don’t you understand fucking English?”

Alastair backed off. “Jeez, okay. Sorry.”

“You don’t have to do the drugs,” Azazel pointed out. “You can just go for the booze. And the chicks.”

“Maybe I’ll go,” Lucifer said. He looked at Alastair. “But you try to get me to do drugs, and I’ll break your nose again.”

Alastair paled. “Got it,” he said.

Crowley came over with a scowl on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Asmodeus asked him.

“I wanna mess with Kevin,” came the sulky reply.

“So do it.”

“I can’t,” said Crowley, and he looked at Lucifer.

“I promised Sam he wouldn’t,” he explained.

“Ugh, that kid,” Azazel rolled his eyes. “Why do you care?”

Lucifer searched for an answer that wasn’t the truth. “He’s an easy target,” he said finally. “We can, like, use him. Or something.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “For what?”

Lucifer shrugged. “Stuff,” he said vaguely.

Crowley brightened sarcastically. “Oh, wow, stuff! I’ve always wanted someone to do stuff!”

“Shut up,” Lucifer warned.

“Sorry,” Crowley said. “I’m just Kevin-deprived.”

“Faggot,” Azazel laughed.

Crowley narrowed his eyes. “Not like _that,_ ” he said.

“Azazel,” Lucifer said quietly. “What have I said about homosexuality?”

Azazel paled. “Sorry.”

“What have I said?” Lucifer repeated.

Azazel looked at the ground. “That, uh, it’s not a choice, it’s genetics, and it’s not actually wrong to anyone except society, and if I make fun of it, I’m just as bad as everyone I don’t wanna be.”

Lucifer nodded. “Close enough,” he said. “Don’t forget it.”

“Right. Sorry.”

The bell rang, and Lucifer went to his first period class.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriel skipped all his classes and hid out in the bathroom. He used the stall labeled OUT OF ORDER and perched up on the toilet, taking notes as he listened in to Lucifer’s day.

“Where are you going?” a voice asked around third period. It might’ve been Azazel, but Gabe’s only met the guy once.

“Skipping English,” Lucifer replied. “I can’t. Not today.”

“Are you alright?” Azazel’s voice was laced with concern.

“Of course,” Lucifer scoffed. Gabe frowned. That didn’t sound like he was alright.

Various talking voices slowly faded out until Lucifer was in a quiet place. Hopefully a safe one.

“Can’t do this,” Lucifer said to no one. He suddenly let out an animalistic scream, and Gabe almost fell into the toilet. Then it was silent again. Wherever Lucifer was, he wasn’t heard by anyone.

Lucifer broke down into sobs. Then he started to sing.

 

 

Lucifer only sang when he was extremely happy, or devastated. Tears streamed down the boy’s face as he sang. He sang with a passion, letting all his sorrow and anger spill over into the lyrics. By the time he was at the last chorus, he was screaming, and his head and heart hurt. He collapsed onto the forest ground and curled up against his tree, the one he screamed at every week. The one that understood him, if that made any sense.

He wasn’t going through this again. He couldn’t. He’d loved Lilith, and she stabbed him in the back so hard it shattered his heart. And now, he loved Sam even more. What’ll happen when Sam betrayed him too?

“I wish I couldn’t love,” Lucifer told the tree. “I wish I couldn’t feel anything at all.”

 

 

After school, Lucifer went to the middle school to pick up Gabriel. The younger boy slid into the passenger seat with an unreadable expression.

“How was school?” Lucifer asked.

Gabriel looked out the window. “Fine.”

“Are you okay?”

“Not really,” Gabriel sighed. “Don’t ask.”

Lucifer shrugged. “Okay. Want me to get you a milkshake?”

Gabriel shook his head. “That’s the thing. You’re so quick to take care of me when something’s wrong, but you can’t help yourself.”

Lucifer pressed his lips together. “What do you mean?”

“Recent events have caused me to notice certain red flags in your behavior,” Gabriel said carefully.

“Red flags like what?” Lucifer asked.

“Lucifer, are you sad a lot?”

Lucifer laughed, but it was strained. “I wouldn’t say a lot, no.”

“Do you like Sam?”

The older brother fell quiet.

“Luci?” Gabriel asked.

“I don’t want to,” Lucifer sighed.

“He likes you too,” Gabriel said.

“That’s a problem.”

“He’s not another Lilith,” Gabriel promised. “You should give him a chance.”

“Absolutely not,” Lucifer said. “I started drinking because of Lily. If Sam turns out like her, I might start drugs too.”

“You drink?” Gabriel asked, surprised.

“Sometimes,” Lucifer admitted. “Not a lot. Just a little.”

Gabriel shook his head. “I think Sam would be good for you,” he said softly.

Lucifer huffed. “Says the guy with zero relationship experience.”

“That’s not true! Me and Kali have been together since first grade!”

“You’re too young,” Lucifer said. “That doesn’t count. Besides, Kali’s a girl. Sam isn’t.”

“Invite him to the party,” Gabriel said.

Lucifer blinked. “What party?”

“Abaddon’s.”

“How do you know she’s having a party?”

Oh, shit. “Um… I overheard it from Jesse at school. Abaddon’s his cousin.”

Lucifer nodded. “Right. Look, Gabe, I appreciate you wanting to help me, really, I do. But I don’t know if I’m ready for a relationship yet.”

“It’s been two years,” Gabriel pointed out. “Sam’s girlfriend died less than a year ago, and he’s willing to give you a chance.”

“How do you know?”

“I talked to him.”

Lucifer smiled a little. “What did he say?”

“He says he likes you,” Gabriel said, “but he’s afraid of hurting you. He blames himself for Jen’s death, and doesn’t want something happening to you.”

“Jess,” Lucifer said.

“What?”

“Sam’s girlfriend was Jess, not Jen.” Lucifer sighed. “She was the love of his life. Not me.”

“Bullshit,” Gabriel said. “Give Sam a chance. I need you guys to get married so my kids will have an Uncle Sam. I have a lot of American jokes for that.”

Lucifer laughed. “That’s the only reason?” he asked, amused.

“No,” Gabriel said. “I also want you to be happy. It’s been a long time since you had that sparkle in your eye, and I got to see it again when Sam was over. I want it to stay.”

“My eyes don’t sparkle,” Lucifer frowned.

“Not anymore, not since Lilith,” Gabriel agreed. “But they did with Sam. Just give him a chance, okay? For me.”

Lucifer sighed. “I’ll think about it,” he said.

Gabriel nodded. “That’s fine,” he said. “Can I still have a milkshake?”

 

 

Lucifer flopped onto his bed and turned on his phone, only just noticing five texts and three phone calls from Sam.

 **Sam:** Lucifer???  
 **Sam:** Are you okay?  
 **Sam:** Why aren’t you in class?  
 **Sam:** You’re actually scaring me.  
 **Sam:** Answer my phone calls!

Lucifer sighed and decided he should probably text back.

 **Lucifer:** Sorry. I was skipping  
 **Sam:** Oh thank god, you’re alive.  
 **Sam:** I was so scared.  
 **Sam:** Don’t do that to me.  
 **Lucifer:** Why do you even care  
 **Sam:** Because. I like you. I don’t want you dying like Jess.  
 **Lucifer:** Gabe says you have a crush on me.  
 **Sam:** That little FUCKER.  
 **Sam:** I thought I told him not to tell yet.  
 **Lucifer:** Even if you did, he’s not great at following directions  
 **Sam:** Well, yes, I do like you. But I don’t want it to ruin our acquaintanceship.  
 **Lucifer:** Acquaintanceship?  
 **Sam:** I don’t know if you consider me a friend.  
 **Lucifer:** I guess  
 **Sam:** This is annoying. I’m calling you. You better pick up this time.  
 **Lucifer:** Ok

Lucifer answered on the first ring. “Hello.”

“Hi, Lucifer,” Sam said. He sounded tired. “It’s so nice to hear your voice. I was worried sick. I went home early, I was scared, and I went to your house but Michael said you weren’t home. He also said it wasn’t anything to worry about, that you did shit like this all the time. Is that true?”

Lucifer frowned. “I guess,” he said.

“Why? Is this about Lilith?” Sam asked.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. “Who told you about Lilith?”

“Gabe did. When he was pleading with me to give you a chance.”

“Funny,” Lucifer said. “He did a similar thing to me. Is it true you’re afraid of hurting me?”

“It’s only my biggest fear,” Sam said. “I feel like I break everything I love. Dean’s proven to be the only exception.”

“Gabe’s my exception,” Lucifer said. “And sometimes Mikey. It’s because they’re our brothers and we grew up with them, so they’re strong as us.”

Sam made a humming noise. “I do like you, Lucifer. I’ll give you a chance if you’ll give me one.”

Lucifer nodded. “Okay. There’s, um, there’s a party on Saturday. I was wondering… well, Gabe was wondering, if you’d like to go with me?”

Sam laughed. “I’d love to.”

Lucifer smiled. “Great. See you tomorrow night then. I’ll pick you up at six-ish?”

“Sure,” Sam said. “Thank you.”

Lucifer smiled. “No, thank you.” He hung up and tossed his phone on the bed. The sound of Gabriel squealing was heard in the room next to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day??? I must really love you guys

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dean asked, scowling at Sam from the bathroom doorway.

“A party,” Sam replied. “With Lucifer.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “Abaddon’s party?”

“Yeah. Are you going?”

“Absolutely not,” Dean said, pressing his lips into a thin line. “There are going to be drugs at that party.”

Sam shrugged and picked up the hairbrush. “I won’t touch them.”

“There’ll be alcohol, too.”

“I don’t drink, Dean.” Sam sighed. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Yes,” Dean said, “but it’s my job to look out for you.”

“No it isn’t,” Sam said. “That’s my own job.”

Dean shook his head. “Actually, it’s Dad’s job, but he’s never home so I need to step up.”

“Or,” Sam said, “you just Netflix and chill with Castiel while I be a responsible almost-adult at a big boy party.” He put down the hairbrush and rolled his eyes.

“You text me every hour,” Dean relented. “And if I call, you answer. Or I’m crashing the place. Understood?”

“Yes, Dean,” Sam said in a mocking tone. “I’ll be fine. Really.”

Before Dean could respond to that, the doorbell rang. “Is that Lucifer?” Dean asked.

Sam rolled his eyes again. “No, it’s Dad,” he said sarcastically. “Really, Dean, who else would it be?”

“Watch your tone,” said Dean.

Sam went downstairs and opened the door. Lucifer stood there in his casual clothes. When he saw Sam, he exhaled in relief. “Oh, thank God. I was afraid you’d dress up.”

Sam grinned. “Nope. I just brushed my hair for once.”

Lucifer nodded at Dean. “Hello, boy who’s fucking my brother.”

Dean nodded back. “Hello, boy who’s probably going to end up fucking mine.”

“Dean!” Sam gasped, cheeks reddening.

Lucifer laughed. “I like you,” he said. “Okay, Sammy, get in the car. I’m here to kidnap you.”

Sam grinned and went out to the car.

“Have him back by five A.M.,” Dean said.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “That’s a lax curfew.”

Dean shrugged. “I trust Sam. But if you hurt him, you best believe I will smite your ass.”

“Kinky,” Lucifer grinned. “Whatever you say. See ya.” He waved once and left, closing the door behind him. Sliding into the driver’s seat, he grinned at Sam. “Your brother just threatened me.”

Sam groaned. “Ignore him,” he said. “He does that to everyone.”

“He cares about you,” Lucifer said softly.

Sam nodded. “Yeah. He does.”

“I do, too,” Lucifer said quietly.

“Oh” was all Sam could say.

They drove in silence for most of the trip, only commenting on the passing landscape and a dead squirrel on the side of a road. “Poor animal,” Sam said.

“I hit a moose once,” said Lucifer. And then it was quiet again.

When they arrived at Abaddon’s, the first thing Sam thought was that this chick must be rich as fuck. Her house was about as big as half Sam’s neighborhood, and the yard had a pool AND a hot tub. Both of which were filled with drunk high schoolers and bottles.

Lucifer led Sam to the front door and pulled it open. Sam’s ears were immediately greeted by really loud rock songs that he only recognized because of Dean. Lucifer made some hand signals at Sam.

“I don’t speak sign language,” Sam yelled over the music and voices.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and grabbed Sam’s wrist. He started weaving in between people until the got to the kitchen, which was considerably quieter. Sam flinched as he recognized the boys who had tried to beat him up.

The one called Azazel narrowed his eyes at Sam. “What’re you doing here?” he asked.

Sam shrugged. “Existing.”

Lucifer stood between the two and kept a hand on Sam. “He’s my date tonight,” he said flatly, glaring at Azazel as if daring him to say something.

“He’s your new Lilith,” Alastair said, more of a statement than a question.

“Do I look like a girl to you?” Sam scowled.

“Sam,” Lucifer warned. “Please be nice.”

Sam pointed at the three boys whose names all started with A. “They tried to kill me.”

“They won’t this time,” Lucifer said. “Right, guys?”

The three gave halfhearted nods.

“Do you do drugs?” Asmodeus asked Sam.

“No,” the boy said.

Asmodeus frowned. “Do you drink?”

“Rarely.”

“Have you had sex?” Alastair asked.

“Al!” Lucifer growled. “Shut it.”

“Sorry,” Alastair smirked.

“I’m going to get a drink,” Lucifer said. “Sam, do you want one?”

“I guess,” Sam said.

Lucifer nodded. “Try to make a friend. Stay around here so I can find you, though.” He disappeared into the crowd.

“You’re a pretty one,” Azazel told Sam. “Didn’t know Luce swung that way.”

“You didn’t?” Alastair asked, surprised.

“I’m not really inclined to talk to you,” Sam told the three, “considering you tried to end my life recently.”

“It was just a joke,” Asmodeus said.

“It wasn’t a funny one,” Sam said. “Don’t become a comedian.”

Asmodeus smirked. “You sound just like Luce. No wonder he likes you.”

Lucifer came back with two red Solo cups and a boy. “Here, Sam,” he said, giving one cup to his date. “Sam, this is Zachariah. Zach, this is Sam.”

“Nice to meet you,” Zach said, holding out a hand. Sam shook it.

“Zach is one of Michael’s friends,” Lucifer explained. “He’s here with his little sister, Naomi, who is Balthazar’s friend.”

“You’re hurting my head,” Sam said. He took a very small sip of his drink.

“You know, I think Balthazar’s actually here somewhere,” Zach said. “I swear I saw him.”

“With Naomi, probably,” Lucifer snickered.

“Are they a thing?” Sam asked.

“Unofficially,” Lucifer and Zach said at the same time.

“I’ll be upstairs,” Zach said. “I just wanted to meet you, Sam. See you around.” He left.

Sam and Lucifer talked for a few minutes. At some point, Azazel cleared his throat.

“What?” Lucifer asked.

Azazel nodded to a girl wearing a white dress. “Lilith,” he said.

Lucifer darkened.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!!!!!!! Because I feel so bad about going almost a week without posting...

Sam looked at the blonde-haired girl standing in the center of the room. She didn’t look malicious. She approached Lucifer and held out a hand. “Dance with me?” she asked.

Lucifer’s eyes hardened. “No,” he said. “Leave me alone.”

“Just one dance, Luce,” Lilith pleaded. “For old times’ sake.”

“Screw the old times,” Lucifer growled. “I said leave me alone.”

Lilith pouted. “Why don’t you like me, Lucifer? I gave you everything. It isn’t my fault you chose to break up.”

“I broke up because you’re a manipulative bitch,” Lucifer said. “Don’t make me out to be the bad guy when I’m not. This is all you, Lilith.”

Lilith looked sad. “I’m sorry you think that of me,” she said. She grabbed Lucifer’s wrist and pulled him out to the dance floor. “Dance with me.”

Lucifer struggled to get away. “No! Stop, I said no.”

Sam looked at Azazel. “Aren’t you gonna help him?”

Azazel shook his head. “Luce gets angry when we get involved,” he said.

Sam frowned and went over to Lucifer. “Lucifer?”

“Not now,” the blond replied. “Lily, I said no, and I mean it! Get off!”

“Just one dance, love,” Lilith insisted. Sam threw the contents of his drink on her. The brown liquid stained her white dress and made it slightly see-through as it soaked through. “You brat!” Lilith shouted.

Lucifer stared at Sam, stunned.

“He said no,” Sam said.

“He didn’t mean it,” Lilith said. “He wanted to dance.”

“No, I didn’t,” Lucifer said.

“You still like me,” Lilith said. “You always have.”

“No I don’t,” Lucifer said back. “I like Sam now.”

Lilith’s eyes fell on Sam. “Hi,” Sam said. “I’m Sam.”

“You wanna play hard to get?” Lilith asked Lucifer, a sly smile creeping across her face.

“I don’t want to play at all,” Lucifer said. He put a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Let’s get you another drink, Sam.”

Lucifer and Sam turned around. As they did, Lilith grabbed Sam and pulled him back. “You aren’t going anywhere. Do you really love Lucifer like I do?”

“No,” said Sam. “I love him for real.”

“My love is real!” Lilith screeched. She made a move to hit Sam, but the boy anticipated her move and blocked it. It was easy to pretend he was sparring with Dean, and suddenly he was grateful for his older brother’s lessons. Left, right, right, up, left, right. Lilith favored her right hand. Sam grabbed it when it flew out at him again and twisted it around Lilith’s back.

“Leave us alone,” Sam said before he let her go. Lilith responded by kicking Sam in the chest.

Sam crashed into Lucifer. “Are you alright?” the blond asked. Sam nodded and got back up. He threw himself at Lilith again.

Lilith blocked his attack with a swift punch to the nose. Sam touched his face; it came away bloody. He took a drink out of someone’s hand (a crowd had begun to form) and threw it into Lilith’s eyes. While she wiped them, he snuck behind her and jumped on her back.

She sputtered as Sam began to choke her from behind. She clawed at her throat and eventually bent forward to send Sam over her head and onto the floor. Sam jumped up and ran into Lilith, ramming his shoulder against her chest.

Lilith yelped in pain and brought her knee up against Sam’s crotch. He stumbled backward and froze for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut.

Sam’s eyes were still shut when Lucifer yelled, “Behind you!” Sam threw himself to the ground, avoiding a punch. He reached up and grabbed Lilith’s dress, pulling her down to his level. Then he used her to pull himself back to his feet.

Lilith reached up and tried to pull Sam back down, but he stomped on her hand. “Leave us alone,” he screamed.

Lilith looked at Lucifer. “Your boyfriend needs training,” she said before getting up and walking away.

Lucifer hugged Sam. “Are you okay?” he asked. “Did you get hurt?”

Sam shook his head. “Not really. I’m fine. I need a drink.”

Lucifer nodded and sent Asmodeus to the drink table. “Here,” he said, giving Sam a new cup.

Taking a considerably long sip, Sam leaned against Lucifer. “She’s not very nice,” he said.

“Tell me about it,” Lucifer laughed. “She was always trying to get me to do things. Dance, go out, spend money, have sex…”

“I’m sorry,” Sam said. “I won’t ever do that.”

“Thanks,” Lucifer said, but he sounded like he was uncertain. “Do you want to dance?”

“I don’t know how.”

“I can teach you,” Lucifer offered.

“Maybe later,” Sam said. Lucifer nodded. “Is there anything else to do here?”

“There are games in the basement,” Lucifer said. “We could join a group.”

Sam smiled and let Lucifer lead him to the basement, where a few people were scattered around another person. “What’re we playing?” Lucifer asked.

“Charades,” a girl smiled. “Want to join?”

“Sure,” Lucifer said. “Is there a topic?”

“Random shit.”

The person in the middle frantically cupped his hands and shook them, then opened them. Then he repeated the motion. He looked agitated.

“Throwing water,” a girl suggested. The guy in the middle shook his head.

“Masturbating for the first time,” a guy guessed. A few people laughed.

The guy in the middle shook his head. “You’re rolling dice,” Sam said.

“YES!” The guy pointed at Sam. “You got it! Finally!”

“I’m okay at charades,” Sam said modestly.

“I’m Joshua,” the boy said. “You are?”

“Sam,” Sam said. “I’m here with Lucifer.”

“Ooh,” said the first girl. “Like a date?”

“I think so,” Sam blushed.

“That’s so cute. I’m Anna.”

The rest of the circle introduced themselves and asked Sam if he wanted to go next. “Sure,” Sam said. He pulled a paper from a cup, looked at it, and nodded. “Okay. Ready?”

“Ready,” Lucifer smiled.

Sam threw a punch against an invisible attacker.

“Lilith,” Lucifer guessed.

Sam shook his head once and pretended to dodge an attack.

“Is it some form of martial arts?” Inias asked.

Another shake of the head. Sam dodged a fake attack in slow motion, then suddenly sped up and did a flip. A couple people cheered.

“Gymnastics,” one person said at the same time as someone said “Something with fighting.”

Sam pointed at the girl who’d guessed fighting and kept doing his sped-up, slow-motion moves.

“From a movie,” Lucifer guessed.

Sam nodded and kicked his imaginary attacker.

Hester stood up. “I’ve got it! The fight scene from The Matrix!”

“Yes!” Sam said. He sat down.

“I didn’t know you could do that stuff,” Lucifer said, impressed. Sam just shrugged.

Hester drew a piece of paper, smiled at it, and folded it. She pantomimed surfing.

“Surf,” three people shouted. Hester gave a thumbs up and started to do the motions to Itsy Bitsy Spider.

“Poetry.”

“Spider.”

“Web.” Hester nodded again and held up two fingers.

“Two words,” everyone said. Hester put down the first finger. “First word-” Hester shook her head and put the finger back up. “Second word,” everyone amended.

Hester held her hands up to her eyes like binoculars.

“Binoculars.”

“Telescope.”

Hester shook her head and changed her motion so it looked like she was searching for something.

“Internet Explorer,” Sam said. Hester pointed at him.

“Correct,” she said.

“How’d you know?” Lucifer asked. Sam shrugged and got up for his turn again. He reached into the cup, pulling out a paper. He folded it and held up two fingers on each side of his head.

“Alien,” Lucifer guessed.

Sam bent and unbent the fingers while swaying from side to side. He tried to have a kawaii expression as he did.

“Anime?” Inias guessed.

“K-pop,” Hester saud. Sam made the so-so sign.

“J-pop!” Anna called.

“Yeah,” Sam said, sitting down.

“That was cute,” Lucifer grinned.

“Shut up,” Sam said.

 

 

When Sam was returned home, Dean was furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want a picture of Sam doing the J-pop thing now. How cute would that be?! ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garter (your usual author) is sick today, so I, Chris, wrote this chapter for you based on Garter's notes. I usually write smut, not plot, so I'm sorry for the low-quality of this chapter. I write a lot better when it's smut, as seen in Garter's other stories. She insisted a chapter be posted today, so I tried to match her writing the best I could, but this chapter is still considerably shorter than hers. So... yeah. Here you go.

Dean held up his phone in Sam’s face. “What the hell is this?” he asked.

“A phone,” Sam said. “I can’t see what’s on it, it’s too close.”

Dean pulled back a little. It was a video of Sam fighting Lilith. “Care to explain?” he said.

“It was my fault,” Lucifer interrupted. “That girl is my ex. She was being invasive, so Sam helped me get rid of her.”

“I thought you agreed to keep a low profile,” Dean said, glaring at Sam.

“I tried,” Sam said. “Lilith wouldn’t leave us alone.”

“It’s my fault,” Lucifer said again. “I’m sorry, Dean. I’ll do better in the future.”

Dean shook his head. “No. Not in the future. Because there will be no future. Sam, you’re not allowed to see Lucifer anymore except for your project. And for that, he comes to this house. Got it?”

“No,” Sam said.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “No?” he repeated.

“No,” Sam said. “You aren’t the boss of me, you don’t get to tell me what to do.”

“Sam,” Lucifer said. “I don’t think you want to do that.”

“Why not?” Sam asked. “It’s my life.”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Dean said. “The last time you tried to have a date, she died and you were sent to the hospital with burns everywhere.”

“That won’t happen again,” Sam argued.

“How do you know?” Dean asked. “You don’t control what happens, Sam. You only control your actions, and you don’t tend to make the best ones. You think with your heart and not your head, and then you pay for it.”

“I was a child then,” Sam argued.

“That was last year!”

“Should I go?” Lucifer asked uncertainly.

“Yes,” said Dean.

“No,” said Sam.

“Well, that clears things up,” Lucifer muttered.

“I’m sorry, Sam,” Dean said. “I can’t lose you. Castiel agrees with me.”

Lucifer’s head snapped up. “Don’t bring my brother into this,” he said.

Dean looked at him. “It’s true. I talked to Cas, and he said that you weren’t a great influence. I don’t want your kind around my little brother.”

“I can choose who I like!” Sam yelled.

“My kind?” Lucifer asked Dean. “And what, exactly, is ‘my kind’?”

“The people who drink and do drugs and disrespect adults.”

“First of all,” Lucifer said, “I have never touched a drug in my life, nor do I intend to. Second, I hold adults in a very high respect, unless they do something to lose it. And I’m talking extreme, like murder, rape, or extortion. Third, I only drink because of people like _you._ ”

“People like me?” Dean asked. “You don’t even know me!”

“Exactly, you hypocrite!”

“Why do you have to fight?” Sam asked, exasperated. “Why can’t I like both of you?”

“I don’t have a problem with that,” Lucifer told Sam. “It’s your brother over here who does.”

“I don’t want Sam going down the wrong path,” Dean said.

“I don’t either,” Lucifer said.

“You are the wrong path!” Dean shouted.

Lucifer shoved Dean. “Call me that again, I dare you.”

“Lucifer, stop,” Sam begged. “Dean, he’s not a bad influence, okay? He’s just an insecure human being who wants acceptance.”

“Aren’t we all?” Dean said. “But not all of us look like we’re going to shoot up a school for attention.”

“I would never,” Lucifer growled.

“He doesn’t look like that,” Sam said. “At most, he looks like a drug dealer.”

“Not helping,” Lucifer sighed.

“Sorry,” Sam said. “Give him a chance, Dean.”

“I did give him a chance,” Dean said, “and he got you in a fight.”

“No,” Sam argued. “The fight was my choice. Lucifer’s friend Azazel told me not to get involved, and I didn’t listen.”

“Azazel?” Dean asked. He looked at Lucifer. “You hang out with Azazel?”

“Is that a problem?” Sam asked.

“Yes,” Dean said. “He’s violent.”

“Sam already knows,” Lucifer said.

“I will not have him hanging around people with a criminal record like Azazel’s,” Dean said.

“Temper tantrums are not a crime,” Lucifer scoffed.

“No, but armed robbery is.”

“The gun was fake!”

“That doesn’t matter,” Dean said. “Get out of my house, Lucifer.”

“What?”

“Get out.”

“Dean,” Sam pleaded.

“I said get out,” Dean said, ignoring his brother.

Lucifer huffed. “Fine.” He stomped away.

“Sam,” Dean said. “Go to your room.”

“But-”

“Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could maybe comment telling Garter to get better, I think she'd really like that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling better. Chris did a wonderful job of setting up the next chapter for me.
> 
> Some of you think Dean isn't being very nice. Well, he isn't, but he has his reasons. There are two sides to every story. You get to learn his.

Gabriel paused Bob’s Burgers as Lucifer stomped in through the door. “What happened to you?” Gabe asked.

“Shut the fuck up,” Lucifer said.

“I’m just asking,” Gabe responded. He knew full well what had happened, though, thanks to his spy gear, and he had already moved on in his plans.

 

 

Sam cried for a very long time. Dean felt really bad, but what could he do? Lucifer was one of the bad kids. There were so any rumors about things Lucifer had done, and Dean didn’t want Sam to have any part of it.

Dean noticed that Sam had grown rather fond of Lucifer, and that scared him. One rumor about Lucifer was that he got other kids to like him so he could rape them and not get caught. Dean was doing this for Sam’s own good.

He went to check the mail. There was a letter from John Winchester addressed to Sam, but Dean knew it wasn’t really John. It was Bobby pretending to be John so Sam could think he still had a father. Sam had no idea who his English teacher really was.

Dean had set the fire when he was four and a half in an attempt to kill John, but he got their mother instead. He lived with that guilt all his life; Bobby was the only one who knew the truth. Bobby was also the only one who knew that Dean had finished the job years later, and shot John in the head.

Bobby helped the boys move around under the guise of John’s work, getting closer and closer until they could live in the same town Bobby taught. Sam was still convinced his father was out there overseas serving his country. He was delighted by the frequent letters he was sent. Bobby and Dean had both agreed that Sam shouldn’t ever know who his father really was.

He wanted his little brother to be happy. And Sam was finally willing to start a relationship after what had happened to Jess. Dean was proud of him, really. But he also knew that with Lucifer, it would be worse. Sam would be the victim of something horrible, and Dean would absolutely not let that happen. He couldn’t.

Not after it had happened to Dean himself for so long, and by his own father.

Dean listened to Sam’s screams and tears for almost an hour before he couldn’t take it anymore and went to meet Cas in the park.

 

 

Bobby was well aware that the email he just received was not actually from Lucifer’s father. It was clearly another one of Gabriel’s pranks. But he read the email anyway, and he started two and two together.

Dean had expressed all his concerns about Lucifer to Bobby, and while the man understood, he also knew that Lucifer wasn’t really what all the rumors said he was. So Bobby decided to do what the email asked, and make Sam Lucifer’s tutor. Maybe spending time with him would convince Dean that he wasn’t half-bad.

 

 

Dean was outraged to learn what Bobby had done. But Bobby maintained that Dean would change his mind about Lucifer.

 

 

Lucifer came home with Sam that evening. He looked Dean in the eye as he entered.

“You two, stay down here where I can see you,” Dean said. He sat at the table with them.

“You don’t have to babysit us, Dean,” Sam scowled.

“Yes, I do.” He looked at Lucifer. “You and Michael are twins, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” said Lucifer.

“But you go to different schools.”

Lucifer nodded. “Michael was accepted into a private school two years ago.”

“And you weren’t?”

Lucifer’s expression did not falter. “I didn’t apply.”

“Why not?” Dean pressed.

“Dean, stop,” Sam said.

“It’s fine,” Lucifer assured Sam. “I did not apply because I do not want my family to waste their money on me.”

“What are you two studying?” Dean asked, switching topics.

“English,” Sam said. “We’re doing a project on Inferno.”

“Which is?” Dean asked, not having read the book.

“A tour of hell,” Lucifer supplied.

Dean shot him a look. “I didn’t ask you. Hands where I can see them, not under the table.”

Lucifer sighed and complied.

“What’s wrong with you?” Sam asked. “Why are you acting like this?”

“I want to protect you, Sam. Do you know the things this man has done?”

“Allegedly,” Lucifer said.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Allegedly,” Lucifer said again. “What I’ve allegedly done. I haven’t actually done anything.”

“Lilith says-”

“Lilith is a liar,” Sam said.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Did Lucifer tell you that?”

“No. Gabe did.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “Well, Cas says-”

“Castiel isn’t home enough to know who I am,” Lucifer said. “Castiel doesn’t know me at all. Ask him what my favorite color is, you’ll see.”

“That proves nothing,” Dean said. “I know Sam very well, and I don’t know his favorite color.”

“Teal,” Sam said. “I’ve told you this before.”

Dean shot him a look. “My point is, multiple people have testified against you, Lucifer.”

Lucifer smirked. “Are we in court?” he asked. “What evidence do you have against me?”

“I’ll be your lawyer,” Sam told Lucifer.

“That’s sweet of you,” Lucifer smiled, “but I can defend myself, thanks. I don’t need a lawyer.” He looked at Dean. “Call your witnesses. Go on, I’ll wait.”

Dean shook his head. “This isn’t a courtroom,” he said. “I’m just saying, you have all these accusations against you.”

“That’s all they are, accusations,” Lucifer said. “You can’t honestly think high school rumors should be taken as gospel, do you?”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “All rumors hold some truth.”

Lucifer nodded. “That’s fair. Tell me, then, what rumors have you heard?”

“You abused Lilith when you were dating her,” Dean said.

“He did not,” Sam cried.

“Shh, Sam,” Lucifer said gently. To Dean, he said, “No. She abused me. I hit her, yes, because she hit first.”

“I don’t believe that,” Dean said.

“Then don’t. I don’t care. The people who matter to me believe me.”

“You bully people,” Dean added.

“I occasionally use words to make others feel bad,” Lucifer said. “But it’s very general. I call people things like _stupid_ and _ugly_ , but I never attack those who cannot defend themselves, and I never use specific hate words that can be viewed as racist, sexist, misogynist, or homophobic.”

Dean shook his head. “You attack people.”

“I defend myself,” Lucifer corrected.

“Dean,” Sam interrupted. “We really need to study.”

“Fine,” Dean said. He remained quiet, but he stayed at the table until Lucifer left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have Michael's taste in music, I recommend listening to Get Scared. They're my ultimate favorite band, and their stuff is really relatable and uplifting.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you aren't very happy with Dean right now. I wouldn't be either. But Chris wants to point out that Dean has his own untold side of the story, and a reason behind his actions. So here's Dean's past.
> 
> If you're one of the people Chris replied to about Dean's behavior, I'm sorry if he seemed a little rude. Like Dean, Chris has his own past, story, and reasons for being so offended. There's a note from Chris at the end of this chapter.

_Arms wide open, I stand alone._  
I’m no hero, and I’m not made of stone.  
Right or wrong, I can hardly tell.  
I’m on the wrong side of heaven  
And the righteous side of hell. 

**A FEW YEARS AGO**

Dean sat in the kitchen helping Sam with his homework. “I don’t understand any of this,” Sam said. “I feel so stupid. Every other kid gets it.”

“You’re also the youngest in your grade,” Dean reminded him. “Don’t sweat it. Here, look. Does it help if I break it down like this?” He made a few marks on the page.

Sam squinted. “I guess,” he said. “I don’t like geometry.”

“It’s okay,” Dean said. “Remember that triangles can also be congruent by CPCTC and Hypotenuse-Leg, not just by sides and angles.”

Sam groaned. “I hate this.”

John poked his head in the kitchen. “Dean.”

The older boy’s stomach filled with dread. “What, Dad?” He tried to sound like nothing was wrong, for Sam’s sake. It was always for Sam.

“Get your hunting boots on,” John said. “Let’s go out for a quick hunt before dinner.”

Dean paled. “Okay. I’ll help you later, Sam.” He went to get his shoes on.

“I want to come,” Sam said.

“No,” Dean told him. “You don’t.”

Sam made a face and laughed. “Maybe when I’m older.”

Dean forced a smile. “Yeah,” he said, standing up and following John outside.

“Have fun,” Sam called after them.

Dean was silent the entire car trip. John tried to make conversation. “What’s Sam learning about?” he asked, but Dean didn’t answer. “You better be more vocal than this on our hunt,” John grumbled.

They got out of the car and headed to the cabin in the woods that John had. “Move faster,” the man ordered. “You’re old enough to walk on your own.”

Dean went straight to the bedroom and sat on the bed. He eyed John as he came in.

“What are you waiting for?” John asked, taking off his shirt. “You know the drill.”

Dean slowly took off his clothes and bit his lip. The tears didn’t come anymore, they hadn’t for a few years now.

“Don’t look so somber,” John told him. “You know you deserve this, don’t you? Especially after what you did to Mary. You deserve what you get. God’s on my side, boy.”

“There is no God,” Dean said quietly.

John paused. “What’d you say?”

“I said you’re right,” Dean said.

John smirked. “Of course I am. And one of these days, Sammy can join us, too.”

Den’s head snapped up. No. Not Sam. Maybe Dean deserved this, but Sam? He’d done nothing. But he kept his face passive as he nodded. “Maybe.”

John reached into his pockets and frowned. “Fuck,” he said. “I forgot my phone. Dean, be a good boy and go get it. It should be in the car.”

Dean nodded. “Yes sir,” he said, taking the car keys. John did this a lot. At first Dean had thought he could escape, but there was nothing for miles even if he could make it to the main road.

He went out to the car and grabbed John’s phone. An idea slowly formed in his mind. He hadn’t thought of escape or resistance in years, but the idea of Sam being violated in the same way woke him up. John kept a gun in the glove box. Sure, Dean had never shot one in his life. But he managed to start a fire when he was four, didn’t he?

And this time, there was no one else to accidentally kill.

Dean picked up the black handgun. It was cold and heavy. Was it loaded? Guns made a lot of noise in movies, so he probably shouldn’t test it out. He’d just have to hope.

 _For Sam,_ he thought, turning back to the house. He went inside and went up to the room. Could John hear his heartbeat? It was so loud.

Dean pushed the door open, hand behind his back. John turned and smiled. “Thanks,” he said. “Give me the phone and spread out on the bed.”

“No,” Dean said to his father for the first time in years.

John stopped, then smiled. “Oh, you’re funny,” he said. “Come on, I don’t have all day.”

“I hate you,” Dean said. “I fucking hate you.”

“Watch your mouth,” John said dangerously, and he lunged at Dean to grab him.

Dean pulled the gun out and fired several times in front of him. It was loud, and it hurt his ears. He realized he had his eyes closed. He opened them. There were two holes in the wall of the cabin, and John’s stomach was bleeding.

“Dean Winchester,” John growled. “That is not a toy.”

“Neither am I,” Dean said, confident now. He shot his father again. And he shot one more time, hitting his father in the head. John fell to the floor and did not move.

Dean stood there for a few moments before he spoke. “You deserve this, Dad. You deserve this more than I deserved _that._ I hate you, and I wish you’d died a long time ago.” He raised the gun again and emptied its contents into John’s body until he was beyond dead. He watched the blood ooze out from under him, and he smiled. Dean put his clothes back on and went to the car.

He unlocked John’s phone and found the only familiar name in the contacts list.

“I thought I told you to delete my fucking number, John,” Bobby’s voice said.

“It’s Dean.” The other end went silent, and Dean thought he’d hung up. “Hello?”

“Dean,” Bobby said. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Dean said. “But I need help. I just killed Dad.”

And Bobby had understood because he had done the same thing when he was a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I was so upset. I guess it just kind of rubbed me the wrong way how you were all taking Sam's side without taking into account Dean's story. I kinda forgot you didn't actually know Dean's story (after all, it's me and Garter who have the plot laid out here, not you.) I made a mistake, and I hope you guys can forgive me. Or if you can't, at least forgive Dean. I promise I'll do better in the future. -Chris


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's make Dean a good guy again.

Dean woke up tied to a chair and gagged in Sam’s room. He was facing the window, and since it was dark, he could see the room’s reflection. Sam was tied to a chair on the other side of the room, and he was crying.

“Mmn,” Dean said, and Sam looked at him. The younger brother made a few frantic noises that Dean could not decipher. _Did Lucifer do this?_ Dean tried to ask, but Sam didn’t understand him.

There was a tapping on the window, and Dean could see it was Lucifer. The boy pressed his face against the glass, saw Sam and Dean, and picked the lock on the window before opening it and climbing through, holding an opaque bottle. He crossed over to Dean, since he was closer, and pulled down the gag.

“You dirty, slimy, son of a bitch,” Dean hissed.

“Shh,” Lucifer warned. He moved over to Sam.

“I will not shh,” Dean growled. “And if you touch Sam, I will kill you myself.”

Lucifer ignored Dean and pulled down Sam’s gag. “Are you alright?” he asked quietly.

“Yes,” Sam said. “I’m scared.”

Lucifer nodded. “I know,” he said. “Where is she?”

“I don’t know,” Sam said.

“Where’s who?” Dean asked.

Lucifer looked at him. “Lilith.”

“How did you know to come?” Sam asked.

“I left my jacket here when we were studying,” Lucifer explained. “Apparently Gabe had put a bug on it, and he heard Lilith break in. He told me, and I came over right away.”

“She has a gun,” Sam said. He sounded fearful.

Lucifer nodded. “I figured,” he said. “Her dad always had a very large collection.” He took out a knife, put his bottle down, and cut through Sam’s ropes. “Stay here,” he advised, moving over to Dean.

“This wasn’t your doing?” Dean asked, surprised. Had he misjudged Lucifer that badly?

“No” was all Lucifer said before he sliced through Dean’s bonds and positioned himself behind the door. “Sam, Dean, I need you to get out through the window and run to my place, okay? Run.”

Sam nodded and went to the window. “Are you coming?” he asked.

“No,” Lucifer said. “Sam, I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?”

“I trust you,” Sam said, and slipped out the window.

Lucifer looked at Dean. “Go.”

Dean shook his head. “I’m staying.”

“Why?” Lucifer asked.

“I want to help. I was wrong about you, Lucifer, and I’m sorry.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow and smiled sadly. “You were very wrong.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Later,” Lucifer said. “Get out of here.”

“I’m staying.” Dean reminded him.

“I don’t have time for this,” Lucifer muttered. He hesitated, then tossed his knife to Dean. Somehow, Dean caught it.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked.

“I have a plan,” Lucifer said. “Just wait outside for me, okay? And get ready to run.”

Dean sighed. “Fine,” he said. “What do I do with the knife?”

“Climb out the window and stand by the front door. If I come out, run with me and don’t look back. If I don’t come out within ten minutes, leave me and run and don’t look back.”

“Don’t look back,” Dean repeated. “Got it.” He slid out the window into the cold night air and circled the front of the house. He wondered what Lucifer was planning on doing.

There was a crash from inside the house, followed by a shout and a scream. There were gunshots. Dean looked up but couldn’t see anything.

The front door opened, and Lucifer emerged without his bottle but with a shoebox. “Fucking RUN,” he screamed, and ran. Dean followed. And he didn’t look back.

 

 

Gabe was waiting for the two of them when they got to the Novak house. “Sam’s in your room,” he told Lucifer.

Lucifer led Dean up to his room, said hi to Sam, and collapsed on the bed.

“It’s on the news,” Sam said, nodding at Lucifer’s television. “What happened?”

“A kitchen accident,” Lucifer smirked. He was breathing heavily.

On the television, they brought Lilith out of the burning house on a stretcher.

“You saved me,” Sam said. “You saved us.”

“Uh-huh,” Lucifer breathed. He closed his eyes. “Get Mike for me.”

“Why?” Sam asked, and he looked at Lucifer. A pool of blood was forming underneath him. “Oh my god! MICHAEL!”

“What happened?” Dean gasped. He rolled Lucifer over onto his stomach and saw a bullet wound in his lower left back. “You’ve been shot.”

“Have I?” Lucifer asked. “Lucky it missed my spine.”

“And your organs,” Sam noted, remembering his paramedics and anatomy classes.

Michael came in. “What’s- OH MY FUCKING HELL.”

Gabe poked his head in, said something like “Not again,” and went for the sewing kit.

“You need a doctor,” Sam said.

“No,” Lucifer said back. “Then they’ll know I was at the scene and I set the fire.”

“I can help you,” Dean told Michael.

“Help me by getting Cas on the phone,” Michael replied. “Tell him there’s an emergency.”

Dean nodded and went into the hall.

“Here’s the sewing shit,” Gabe said, coming back in. “And here’s the numbing shit. And here’s a pretzel I found. You can have it, Luci.”

“No,” Lucifer said.

“Don’t close your eyes,” Sam said frantically.

Lucifer smiled a little. “I’m only resting them. I’m not gonna die from a bullet, Sam.”

“Keep them open,” Sam ordered.

Lucifer opened his eyes and locked them with Sam’s. “I saved your mom’s stuff,” he said. “In the shoebox you showed me.” He nodded at the box he’d brought in.

“I… thank you,” Sam said. “You’re gonna be okay.”

“I know,” Lucifer said. “I can’t die without making your brother feel guilty first.”

Sam laughed. “You can’t die until you’re way older,” he said.

“Like, at least twenty-five,” Lucifer joked, and Sam laughed again.

Dean came back in. “Cas is on his way,” he said. “Lucifer… I’m so sorry.”

“I know,” Lucifer said. “But keep going.”

“I shouldn’t have believed Lilith over you,” Dean said. “I just, she seemed so innocent, like a victim, and…”

“That’s how the rumors begin,” Lucifer said.

“Got the bullet out,” Michael announced, and he began stitching Lucifer up.

“Add it to my collection,” Lucifer said, and Gabe rolled his eyes.

“How many do you have?” Dean asked.

“Two,” Lucifer said. “Well, three now. They’re all from Lily, isn’t that sweet?”

“I’m sorry,” Dean said.

“Yeah, I know,” Lucifer replied. “I hope you learned your lesson, Dean.”

Dean nodded. “It would have been a lot easier if you’d just told me everything,” he said.

Lucifer shook his head. “I don’t have to tell you everything. We all have secrets from our past that we want to hide. Let me have mine.”

Dean nodded. He definitely understood that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still more story to be added, but I just realized in my notes I never have Sam finding out about what really happened to John. Do I keep it that way, or should he know?
> 
> Luci's bottle had gasoline in it, by the way.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DO TEACHERS ASSIGN SO MUCH HOMEWORK (and why do I write here instead of doing it?)

Once Lucifer was in a stable condition, Sam and Dean were sent out. Gabriel graciously offered his room as refuge.

“Don’t tap on the glass,” Sam said as Dean knocked on the snake container.

“How many snakes does he HAVE?” Dean asked. “I see at least six.”

“He also has a crab,” Sam said.

“A hermit crab?”

“No, an actual crab. It’s called Shady.” Upon hearing its name, the little red crab came out of hiding in a tank across the room.

“Jesus,” said Dean. He went back to watching the snakes.

“Well?” Sam asked eventually.

Dean looked up. “Well, what?”

“Aren’t you going to apologize?” Sam crossed his arms.

“For what?”

“How you treated Lucifer.”

“I already apologized to him,” Dean informed his brother.

“I want one, too,” Sam said.

Dean sighed. “You want me to apologize to you for how I treated Lucifer?” he asked. Sam nodded. “Fine. I’m sorry I misjudged Lucifer. I’m sorry I was an overprotective jerk. But I did what I did because I care.”

Sam shook his head. “If you justify your actions while apologizing, it’s not a real apology,” he said.

Dean pressed his lips together. “You’re right,” he agreed reluctantly. “But I’m not justifying my actions. I’m just explaining what was going on in my head.”

“Why?” Sam asked.

“So you don’t think I was completely out of line,” Dean explained.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “You _were_ completely out of line, though.”

“Not completely,” Dean insisted.

Sam took a deep breath. “Dean, I understand why you did it. I just don’t understand why you thought it was okay.”

“I thought he was going to hurt you, Sam.”

“He didn’t show any signs of that. Innocent until proven guilty, remember?” Sam recited.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Right, Mr. Lawyer.”

“I’m serious, Dean,” Sam said. “I know you feel like you have to be my guardian since Mom’s gone and Dad’s away. But I can take care of myself, okay? I can protect myself.”

Dean closed his eyes and nodded. “I know. I was only trying to help.”

“I get that,” Sam said, “but you didn’t.”

“I know, and I’m sorry,” Dean said.

Sam nodded. “It’s not okay. But I forgive you.”

Gabriel came in just then, carrying Lucifer’s copy of _Inferno_. “What’s up, guys?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Dean said.

“This Virgil guy? So weird,” Gabriel said, eating a tortilla chip he found on the floor and sitting on the bed.

“What’s weird about him?” Sam asked.

“I dunno. He just rubs me the wrong way,” Gabriel shrugged.

Michael came in with bloody hands. “Gabe, I need to borrow some of your hydrogen peroxide.”

“Sure,” Gabriel said, getting up.

“Hydrogen peroxide?” Sam asked.

Michael nodded. “It dissolves blood.”

“I know,” Sam said, “but why does Gabe have some?”

Gabriel brought down a large container from his closet shelf. “You don’t know my life,” he said. He opened the container.

“Thanks,” Michael said, and swished his hands around in the container. Gabriel re-covered it and put it back on the shelf.

“Nothing can surprise me now,” Dean shook his head. “I’ve seen it all.”

Balthazar chose that moment to climb in through Gabriel’s window wearing a feather boa and tiger face paint. “Hey, Sam,” he said. “Hey, Sam’s friend,” he said to Dean.

“Who are you?” Dean asked.

“Bal. Thazar. Balthazar,” the man replied. “Older brother. Professional weirdo. Nice to meet ya.”

“Why my window?” Gabriel complained.

“Cuz I forgot my house key again,” Balthazar shrugged.

“But why MY window?”

“The front door’s unlocked, Bal,” Michael informed Balthazar.

“Oh,” the man shrugged again. “Oops.”

“Luci got shot again,” Gabriel blurted. “And he burned down a house.”

“Fun,” Balthazar said. “Sounds like my senior year of high school, too.”

“He tried to kill Lilith,” Gabriel said.

“It’s about time” was the reply.

The front door was heard to open, and within two minutes Castiel was in the room too. “Where is Lucifer?” he asked.

“In his room, resting,” Michael said. “Lilith shot him.”

“I figured,” Cas said. “He’s the one who burned down the house she was in, I assume?” He looked cross. “He could have seriously gotten injured. Why would he do something so stupid?”

“Because Lilith was holding me and Sam hostage,” Dean said, defending Lucifer. “He saved us.”

Castiel nodded. “Sounds like him.”

“You were wrong, Cas,” Dean said. “Lucifer’s actually a pretty good influence.”

“I never said he wasn’t,” Castiel frowned.

“Yes you did,” Dean said. “We were talking about him and Sam, and you said ‘I hope he isn’t a bad influence. That happens too often.’”

Castiel cracked a smile. “I was talking about Sam,” he said. “I was afraid Sam was a bad influence on Luci. Luci hangs around the wrong people too often.”

Dean looked embarrassed. “Oh,” he said.

“No harm done,” Michael shrugged.

“I think I deserve a medal,” Gabriel said. “I mean, I’m the real hero here. You never would have known Sam and Dean were in danger if it weren’t for me bugging Luci’s jacket.”

Everyone decided to ignore Gabriel and change the topic. “How is Lucifer doing?” Dean asked.

“He’s sleeping,” Michael said. “Said something like, ‘Sam said I can’t close my eyes’ and I said, ‘Sam’s not in the room anymore, you can sleep’ and he said ‘I think I will.’”

Sam nodded. “That’s cute,” he said. “I wanna see him.”

“Let him rest for a little,” Michael advised. “Then you can see him.”

“Okay,” Sam agreed.

 

 

Lucifer was not sleeping anymore. He was lying in his room, listening to the conversation in the room adjacent to his. He smiled.

He didn’t blame Dean for being so rude, nor did he want to hold a grudge. From what Lucifer knew about the Winchesters, he would have done the same in Dean’s shoes. Of course, he didn’t know the whole story. He didn’t plan on learning, either. Some things were better kept secret. Things in the past didn’t matter anymore, because they were irrelevant. Lucifer wasn’t who he was back then, and he was sure Dean had changed from something, too.

Would Lucifer turn back time to change anything? Maybe a year ago, yeah. But not anymore, because now he had Sam.

That is, if Sam still wanted him after Lucifer burnt down the kid’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Balthazar today.


	19. Chapter 19

_This is our night, this is our time  
This is our chance at feeling alive  
Because chaotic minds can think alike._  
\--@Reply by Set It Off

 

 

When Lucifer woke up, it was dark out, and Sam was sleeping peacefully on the floor beside the bed. Lucifer smiled at the sight.

He struggled for a moment before he was able to sit up. His back didn’t hurt so much now, probably because of all the numbing stuff Mikey’d put on it. Lucifer knew he shouldn’t move. He should just rest here.

But he couldn’t help himself.

Lucifer stood up, waiting a minute for the dizziness to leave him. He carefully stepped over Sam and pushed the bedroom door open.

He passed Gabe’s room. The lights were off, except for the Lorax nightlight, and Gabe was buried under his covers.

Lucifer passed Michael’s room. The door was shut, and the lights were off.

He passed Balthazar’s room. The man was reading and listening to music through his headphones. Lucifer wasn’t worried; Bal listened to the loudest shit in the middle of the night.

Castiel’s room was last, and Dean was curled up beside him. Lucifer smiled and slowly but quietly made his way down the stairs. He turned off the alarm and went outside.

It took almost fifteen minutes just to walk to the Winchester’s house. It was still a crime scene, but no one was there. Lucifer slipped under the yellow tape and climbed up to Sam’s window. It was still open where he’d come in.

He felt his stitches tug a little as he pulled himself through the window. He should not have done that. Wincing slightly, Lucifer looked around.

A few things caught his eye. One was the large collection of law books. “Pre-Marital Law,” he read aloud from the spine of one.

Lucifer also saw a few notebooks. Inside one was a few sketches of people and animals. They weren’t amazing, but they definitely weren’t bad. Another notebook held a list of songs Dean listened to.

There was a copy of _Goodnight Moon_ that Lucifer suspected was from his mother. There were also letters from John Winchester. The handwriting looked vaguely familiar, so Sam had probably shown him one before or something.

Moving on, Lucifer found himself in Dean’s room. Classic rock posters hung everywhere. A couple handmade birthday cards from Sam were pinned to a bulletin board, along with a necklace with a weird head charm on it.

Lucifer went downstairs but had to stop at the foot of the stirs to avoid messing up forensic markers and contaminating the scene. He did see where he had poured the gas, right outside the oven. If all went well, the fire would be ruled as an accident. If not, well, Lucifer would have some explaining to do.

Lucifer went back to Sam’s room and sat on the bed. It smelled like burnt wood and bad memories. He smiled to himself. He felt sad, but he didn’t know why. Well, no, he did know why: because there was a chemical imbalance in his brain, causing depressing thoughts. But he didn’t know _why_.

There were times where he felt like curling up and dying, but he never had a reason. He never felt this way around Sam. He wondered how he made Sam feel.

He decided he should start heading back, so he forced himself through the window again. He hummed to himself the whole way back.

Sam was still asleep when he got back, so he slipped back into bed. He couldn’t sleep, though.

 

 

Sam woke up pretty early. Yet somehow Lucifer was already up and staring at him. “Morning,” Sam smiled.

“Good morning,” Lucifer smiled back.

“How do you feel?” Sam asked, sitting up.

“Like an ugly potato,” Lucifer replied.

Sam laughed and pulled himself onto the bed. “You aren’t an ugly potato,” he said, avoiding the stitches and hugging Lucifer.

“Aw, thanks.” Lucifer hugged him back.

“Yeah,” Sam said. “You’re more of an ugly squash.”

Lucifer hit Sam and laughed. “Wow, thanks. That really boosts my morale.”

“I’m good at that,” Sam said.

Lucifer nodded, and his smile faded.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked, concerned.

“Do you still like me?” Lucifer asked softly.

“Of course,” Sam said. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I burnt down your house,” Lucifer said.

“To save me.”

“I killed a girl.”

“Lilith’s dead?” Sam asked. Lucifer nodded. “Well, again, it was to save me.”

“How can you forgive me?” Lucifer asked.

Sam smiled. “Well, I forgave Dean for killing Mom and Dad,” he said.

Lucifer blinked. “What?”

“Well, Dad had always said Dean killed Mom. But the part with Dad, I figured it out shortly after we got here. The first red flag was that Mr. Singer’s handwriting looks like what I thought was Dad. The second was finding a contact in Dean’s phone, Robert Singer. The third was him acting so protective over simple rumors… I haven’t told him I know yet.”

“I think you should,” Lucifer nodded.

“I already heard,” Dean said from the doorway. “I came to wake you guys up.”

“Dean,” Sam said. “I’m sorry.”

Dean shook his head. “It’s fine. Bobby said I ought to tell you soon anyway. He says we can live with him if we want. He’s only two minutes from here and five from the school, so we’d be even closer.”

“I’d like that,” Sam nodded. “And we can visit here as much as we want. Do approve of me and Lucifer now?”

“Definitely,” Dean said. “I know Lucifer cares about you as much as I do.”

“Maybe even more,” Lucifer said.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Dean said.

Lucifer scoffed. “Um, excuse me. I’m the one who took a fucking bullet for him, so I think I win.”

“I killed our own father to protect him, so I actually win,” Dean said. He paused. “It feels weird to say that out loud.”

Sam smiled. “It’s okay,” he said. “You can both care about me.”

Gabriel ran into the room. “I finished Dante’s Inferno,” he announced. “And I wholeheartedly agree that Sam should be the stripper siren.”

Sam groaned. “I forgot about that,” he said.

Lucifer grinned. “Well, I did save your life,” he said. “It’s the least you could do.”

Sam sighed. “Fine,” he said.

“You do realize Bobby’s gonna see that?” Dean interjected. “He’s our uncle, Sam.”

Sam paled. “Oh, fuck.”

“Too late!” Lucifer cried. “You already said yes!”

“You can borrow the fishnet tights I have,” Gabriel said excitedly.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “Why the FUCK do you have fishnet tights?” he asked.

Gabriel crossed his arms. “You don’t know my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **THE STORY ISN'T OVER!!!**  
>  Me and Chris have decided to make this into a small series.  
> So there's more to come. I'll post the first chapter of the next story either today or tomorrow.
> 
> I just fell in love with these characters, and now I can't stop!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome because I seriously need to improve my writing.


End file.
